A History of Soul Bonds: by Filius Flitwick
by Marion Hood
Summary: Sirius Black and Harry Potter went into seclusion in November of 1981. Albus Dumbledore had lost his chosen one. But the wizarding world still needed a hero, when Voldemort rose again. In fact it needed three. FW/HG/GW
1. Introductions

_Soul magic is strange and complex. Most wizards do not believe that this is an area worthy of study in any great detail. However the author of this book disagrees. Bonds are not unusual. Many simply exist below the surface, in the undercurrents of magic and are never seen. For example a sibling bond or a mothers bond with her children. You will never see physical proof of it but it can be reliably estimated that it's there._

_Occasionally, however, there will exist a bond of such strength it manifests a physical reminder upon the bond mates. This is very similar to the wedding marks on vowed couples and is generally treated the same way in the eyes of the Ministry. These bonds arise out of friendship and love and can only occur under the most specific of circumstances. The souls, and I say plural on purpose, can bind for any number of reasons. Seeing another in a new light, surviving some ludicrous feat of danger or for others it can be as simple as a kiss._

_It has often been theorised that the founders of Hogwarts were bonded in a similar way. It's true that if anyone were to study their portraits in any great detail they would probably notice a small tattooed bracelet around each wrist. This would suggest that their bond arose through friendship (A more detailed description of bond tattoos can be found on page 95)._

_During my time teaching charms at Hogwarts, I was only fortunate enough to meet one set of bond mates. I taught them charms classes from their first year and was the one to explain to them what their tattoos meant. When their lives finally calmed down enough following the end of the war, I managed to persuade them to tell me their story, for the purposes of educating the masses. _

_Their story is what follows,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Master of Charms_

_Professor of Charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Ravenclaw House_

* * *

_Now then, it is important, before we begin their story, to start with someone else's. It has been widely agreed upon that had certain events not taken place, our bond mates would never have realised their connection to each other and a very different account of history would have been written. So allow an old man to set the scene. It was the 5th of November 1981, You-Know-Who had been defeated by a baby and the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to him was in court for their murders. Many had agreed that an obvious dark wizard such a Sirius Black did not deserve the benefit of the doubt that a trial provided. However on the night of his arrest he pleaded with Amelia Bones, who was head of the Magical Law Enforcement Division. It has been agreed that it was her decision which changed history. She arranged for a trial, under the conditions that Black was questioned with Veritaserum, and that, dear readers, is where we find ourselves now._

A man sat chained to a chair, on a dais a crowded court room, his long black hair hanging around his face. A tall witch, by the name of Amelia Bones, rose to her feet and spoke.

"Considering your statement given under Veritaserum and after reviewing your memories, this court finds Sirius Black innocent of the charges placed against him. Furthermore," She raised her voice to be heard over the cheers from the assembled crowd. "the court awards you with the guardianship of Harry Potter in accordance with his parents will. An arrest warrant for one Peter Pettigrew will be issued for aiding the murder of James and Lily Potter at a later date. Court adjourned." The man watched in disbelief as the chains unwound themselves and he stood. Sirius Black got to his feet and met the icy gaze of Albus Dumbledore. He knew that were it not for Amelia's efforts he would have gone straight to Azkaban without a trial. He also knew that Dumbledore had placed Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. Sirius had once asked James and Lily, in jest of course, who would get Harry if something happened to them. The answer had been Sirius then Lupin then Alice Longbottom...At no point had Lily mentioned her sister to him. Sirius strode out of the the Ministry for Magic and basked for a moment in the sunlight. He made his way down a dirty alleyway and Disapparated.

Four day later, Sirius Black and Harry Potter went into seclusion. Albus Dumbledore had lost his chosen one.

* * *

_Make no mistake dear reader, that Harry Potter has his part to play in this tale. But he is not the main character. Oh no. It would be another ten years before our leading lady steps into the magical world. It was in 1991, in a damp and dingy room when she took her first leap._

Hermione scowled at the Professor. Since her parents death she'd become somewhat cynical of authority figures. He towered over her, his long braided beard almost touching the floor. Her mother would have tutted at that. Facial hair was untidy, she'd tell her father when he forgot to shave.

"So you are a wizard?"

Professor Dumbledore scowled at the young girl. He hadn't had such trouble with a student in years. "Would you like a demonstration?" She nodded tightly, her fluffy brown hair tied back tightly in a braid. He flicked the knobbly stick and levitated her bed. Hermione was intelligent enough to know there was no way that was achieved by simple trickery.

"What do you want with me?" She folded her arms and returned to her signature glare.

"You're a witch. I've come to deliver your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He handed her a letter. "This will explain everything. I've informed your carer that you will be attending a school for the gifted and that I'm taking you to buy your school supplies. Shall we?" He held out his hand expectantly.

"You just think I'm going to go with you? You, a representative from a school I've never heard of or applied for?" The tiny girl seemed to be amused by this. She shoved her hands into her pockets and stared at him.

Professor Dumbledore scowled and Disapparated when it became obvious that she was going nowhere with him, leaving the letter on the floor. As soon as she was certain he had gone, Hermione snatched it up and retreated to her bed to read it, her eyes skimming avidly over the thick parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July._

_As you are a muggleborn witch there are instructions as to how to acquire your equipment enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Hermione flicked past the book list to the instructions. They seemed simple enough. She glanced at her clock. It was four in the afternoon which was no time to go gallivanting through London, especially at the grand age of 11. Although she recognised the street name, and it was fairly close by, it wouldn't be logical to go today. Hermione could hear the other children in the orphanage being summoned and slid the letter under her pillow. She'd go tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione was an accomplished thief and sneak. Breaking out of the orphanage hadn't been a problem and money wasn't one either. She was fairly confidant that the money she had in her pocket would be enough. The pub door was pained black and dingy, and Hermione stared at it in askance. A red-headed family wandered through in front of her and she followed them, shutting the thick door quietly. She walked closely behind them as they slipped around the bar and through a door at the back. Hermione couldn't see what the middle aged mother at the front did but the brick wall they'd all been facing expectantly, rippled back into an archway revealing a new street. In her head she tried to rationalise that but only came up with one answer. Magic. All those thing she couldn't explain were magic. Hermione glanced at the signs around her as she followed the family up through the street to a tall rickety white building, which Hermione assumed was a bank. It had the same air of stiff bureaucracy that the banks of the high streets of London had. The sign above the entrance read. "Gringotts.". The last time Hermione had been in a bank it had been with her mother and none of tellers looked like this. They were short creatures with long pointing ears, sparse hair and hooked noses. Many of them sat counting stacks of money, but this wasn't money as Hermione knew it. The thick buttery golden coins glinted in the candle light and there was the steady background noise of clinking.

Summoning her courage Hermione walked up to a teller.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The clinking stopped and the creature blinked and looked at her in amazement.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I'm allowed to use this money here?" Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the thick wad of cash. It was about £300 in total and had taken her a while to accumulate.

"Muggleborn?" It asked as it reached out and counted the notes.

"I believe so." It grunted and sighed.

"Well you will have to exchange your notes for galleons." Hermione frowned thinking of pirates.  
"Is that a currency?"

"Yes." The creature smiled icily as though there was nothing better than money as it finished counting the notes and tucked them under a heavy paper weight made of brass. It then produced a small velvet sack and began to deposit gold and silver coins into it. He tied the string and pushed it across the desk. "Two hundred and ninety seven pounds exchanged for two hundred and seventy galleons and eighty sickles." He went back to counting and Hermione sensing this was her dismissal shrugged and took the sack.

The sunlight was bright when she got out and Hermione tucked the velvet bag into the satchel that hung from her shoulders. Scowling slightly in the bright light, she read through the book list. A book shop would be a good start. She wandered down the street, wide eyed at the things around her. A loud voice from further up the street caused her to turn and stare.

"I'm trusting you two to go and get your things. Behave." It was the red haired woman from earlier. She was shouting at two boys who were walking down the street backwards. Hermione didn't have time to move before the pair crashed into her and she was knocked to the cobbles. The two boys got to their feet first, each holding out a hand. She glowered at them and got to her feet by herself.

"Watch where you're going will you?" The boys just stared at her, with identical expressions of confusion.

"Have we met?"

"No. I think I'd remember that." Hermione scowled and remembered her manners, albeit reluctantly. She stuck out a hand. "My name is Hermione."

"I'm Fred and he's George." Then continued to watch her in that almost unnerving manner.

"It's rude to stare you know." Hermione was losing her temper, something she only really had a loose grip on at the best of times. She turned to walk away and found she couldn't. The twins had linked arms with her and were escorting her down the street.

"What are you doing?"

"We're escorting you."

"Thought that was obvious."

"Haha. I can see that. My question is why?"

"Well you're obviously a first year..."

"Who had know idea where she's going..."

"So we are doing the gentlemanly thing and helping." Fred smirked at her and they asked in unison. "Have you got your wand yet?"

"Er no. Can you two slow down please? I'm not a tall as you are." The twins slowed their pace accordingly and eventually stopped in front of a shop. _Olivanders, _read the sign above the door.

"Here you go."

Hermione turned and looked at them. "Why are you doing this again?"

Fred looked and George and shrugged. "We really have no idea. Bye!"

And they were gone. Hermione shrugged. It wasn't as if she needed them anyway. She'd be fine on her own.

The bell above the door tinkled merrily and a wizened old man turned to face her, his back to the dusty racks of boxes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Sir." Hermione may have had problems with authority figures but she was always polite to the elderly. It was one of those strange childhood lessons which stuck with you despite your best efforts.

"Looking for a wand?" She nodded quietly, fidgeting with the strap on her bag. The wizard stared at her for a moment before gesturing to a low stool. "Stand up there please."

She did as she was bid and smiled nervously. The man, who she assumed must be Olivander as he looked as old as the shop, took various measurements and scribbled them down on a scrap of paper.

"Yew is definitely out." He muttered. "along with phoenix and unicorn." He wandered off into the dusty stacks and Hermione was left feeling rather foolish, alone on the pedestal. He bustled back holding a small pile, which he deposited at her feet.

"What's your name?" He asked distractedly.

"Hermione Granger."

He frowned. "I haven't had anyone by the name of Granger in here before. You must be muggleborn. Here. Try this." He handed her a wand made out of a pale wood that looked like oak or beech and was decorated with runic-like engravings.

A small table exploded into splinters and he took it back rather gingerly.

"Not that one." He handed her another, asking "What were you doing with Fred and George Weasley?"

A jet of what looked like mud shot out of the end of the wand and splattered across the floor. Hermione handed it back quickly.

"They were showing me where to go. How do you know them Sir?" He smiled slightly at her.

"I remember ever wizard and witch who has ever come in here. But twins are special. The require brother wands, which have the same core, similar to soul mates."

Hermione frowned. "Core?"

Olivander put down the next box he'd been considering and looked at her in delight as though the chance to impart knowledge was a rare and welcome opportunity.

"Yes core. Each of these wands has a core of something inherently magical. That is what makes it a suitable conduit for your power. For example I believe dragon heart string would be best for you. It's slightly harder to obtain, as most dragons will only be willing to part with one heart string, although I once had one dragon give me three, but for those who can wield it it works very well."

"So the wands with the same heart strings are brothers."

Olivander nodded pleased. "Exactly. I wonder..." He strode off into the stacks until he vanished round a corner and Hermione could see no more of him. This day was turning stranger and stranger. At least, she rationalised, all this magic seemed to follow a set of rules. Wands from the same source were brothers, the same as seeds from the same plant were identical. Hermione stepped off the stool quietly and stood in the dust until Olivander returned holding a battered blue box.

"Here." He presented it to her proudly. "You remember your twins?"

"They are not my twins." Hermione muttered defiantly. "But yes."

"This is the only other brother of their wands. I'm just curious to see the effect it will have although I doubt it will be positive. I've had another wizard in here who had a brother wand this summer and I'm developing a theory about it." He gestured happily as he ducked behind the counter. "Give it a wave."

Hermione, feeling somewhat foolish by now, gripped the wand in both hands and flicked it. Confetti rained from the ceiling, collecting in her hair and covering the shop in a fine, pink, papery layer.

"Was it supposed to do that?"

Olivander watched her in shock, staring at the wand she held.

"No it was not. But apparently this is the wand for you." He scowled, the lines on his faces bunching together. "I hate it when things don't make sense. Still a wand is a wand except when it's not. Vine wood, with dragon heart string, ten inches long. Nice and powerful, good for defence and charm work. Seven galleons please."

Hermione dug around in her bag and produced a handful of coins, which she extended to Olivander.

"You may have to help me with this Sir." Olivander nodded in understanding and picked seven large gold coins out of her hand. Then he wrapped up her wand in tissue paper, before tucking it back into the box. Olivander muttered something about this being the year for odd wand combinations and showed her out.

Tucking the box into her satchel Hermione smiled at the bright vibrancy of the street. After the orphanage where everything was painted an off sterile white, the selection of colours was wonderful, even if they were slightly overwhelming. Hermione stepped out from under the awning of Olivanders and was swept along in the busy crowd. Books, she thought desperately. I need books. Hermione came to rest in front of the Apothecary and after checking her equipment list, figured she might as well go inside. It was dark and gloomy, but also strangely inviting. The shop echoed with the bubbling of what Hermione suspected would be called cauldrons. A rich tapestry of smells assaulted her and for a second she struggled to breathe. The man behind the counter took one look at her and began to gather equipment.

"1st year at Hogwarts I assume?" His voice was quiet and calm and fit with the essence of his shop.

Hermione nodded and watched as he grabbed a small cauldron with a paper label reading, _Pewter size 2, _and began to drop the other items into it. Hermione winced as the set of glass vials hit the bottom with a clang, but seemed to remain unbroken.

"Built in safety charm." the man explained seeing her expression. "Stops nasty potion accidents from occurring." The brass scales went in last and he handed the heavy cauldron to her. "You can use that to store your books in when you get to Flourish and Blotts. That'll be four galleons and two sickles." Once again Hermione held out her hand and the man picked the money from it. So the gold ones are galleons. The silver, sickles. I can do this.

Hermione thanked the man and left the shop, running her continued internal dialogue about foreign economies. Just one place left to go. The bookshop.

Hermione loved books. She always had, something her parents had always encouraged. However after their death she hadn't been able to take her library with her. In fact all of her parents things had been put into storage by the police until she turned eighteen or was adopted. She'd been left with the clothes she was standing in and nothing else. The orphanage didn't believe her when she told them about her love of books and her advanced reading ability. They'd told her to go colour something.

A flash of red distracted her and she smiled slightly when she spotted the twins. They had said they wanted to help hadn't they? Besides they were really the only people Hermione knew here.

The two boys were standing with their noses pressed against the glass window of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Hermione coughed quietly and, without looking round, both hooked an arm around her and brought her closer to the window.

"Hello again." Fred muttered quietly, seemingly in awe of the display.

"What is that?" It looked like a broomstick, disturbingly similar to the one used to sweep the floor back at the orphanage.

The pair turned to gaze at her in amazement.

"It's a broomstick..."

"What does it looks like?"

"Must you do that? I can see that. I'm wondering what it does?" Hermione glared at them. "Will you two please let go of me?"

"Nope."

"Are you muggleborn? And what are we supposed to not be doing?"

She nodded. "Must you finish each others sentences?"

"Yes..."

"I'm afraid..."

"That we must." They laughed at her.

"As for the broomstick," Fred continued. "It flies."

"Really?" She pressed her nose against the glass this time, ignoring the twin's smirks. "How does it do that?"

"Magic." George laughed. "Wow Dad would love you."

"Why?" Hermione didn't tear her gaze away from the window and the sleek broomstick within.

"Because he loves anything to do with muggles. Have you got your books yet?"

The twins grinned in amusement at her reaction to the bookshop. In fact Hermione couldn't think of a time when they hadn't been smiling at something. It seemed to be ingrained into their DNA to find the silver lining to everything. With their help Hermione gathered her school books, plus several others, including one on broomsticks and their uses and was heading for the counter when Fred stopped her. He held out a book rather shyly and George nodded approvingly from his side. _Hogwarts: A History. _

"You'll like this."

"It's very useful."

"How do you know that? You hardly know me." Hermione had argued. But she accepted the book anyway.

* * *

It was lunchtime when they eventually extricated themselves from the crowd of shoppers. Fred and George each carried a small stack of books which they tucked under their arms and various other shopping bags. Hermione had her cauldron, which was now weighted down by everything she'd bought and dragged a Hogwarts school trunk behind her. After Flourish and Blotts they'd visited Madam Malkin's and she'd equipped them with everything they'd need. Fred and George had apparently both grown over the last year and needed entirely new uniforms. Hermione's were plain black but the twins both had crests and red lining.

"It's because we're in Gryffindor." Fred explained.

"When you arrive they'll sort you into your house and your robes will change accordingly."

George had laughed at her unspoken question. "Magic, Hermione. Magic."

The Leaky Cauldron was still quiet and Hermione settled herself onto a sofa beside the boys.

"So next year you'll be in first year?" she nodded and they glanced at each other again. "Can we write to you?"

"Why would you want to do that? Term starts next week. And I really wouldn't. No one knows I'm here and they read all the post we get."

As one they scowled.

"Then how did you get the money?" Fred cocked his head to one side in confusion.

Hermione blushed slightly. "You really don't want to know."

"Hmm." Both watched her with an expression that said they could probably guess but they mercifully left it at that.

"So will I see you at school?" She asked desperate to change the subject.

They nodded and she smiled weakly. Hermione didn't make friends easily but these two were...different. Special. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course my dear lady." They swept long deep bows, doffing their invisible hats at her. She just raised an eyebrow.

"I can't take all this stuff home. Someone will notice and wonder where I got it from." Hermione twiddled her thumbs. "Would you mind taking my stuff home for me?"

"You want it back on the train?" George seemed to be trying to work out some impossible equation and had his tongue stuck between his teeth. "Yes I suppose we could." He glanced at his brother and they nodded in unison. "We'll have to ask Mum though."

"Speak of the devil." Fred muttered.

Mrs Weasley came bustling through the back entrance of the pub and glared at her two sons in suspicion.

"What have you two done now?"

"That's all she ever greets us with..." Fred grinned at Hermione.

"Our dear mother believes nothing but the worst of us."

Mrs Weasley snorted in amusement. "That's because I raised the two of you. Now who have you got there?"

Hermione was pulled to her feet by both twins, who had linked arms with her again, and presented to their mother.

"This is Hermione." Fred stated.

"We found her." George added.

"Can we keep her?" They pleaded in unison, giving their mother identical puppy-eyed looks.

Mrs Weasley looked at her two sons and smiled in amusement. The last time they'd gotten like this had been over a kitten. "All right but you have to convince her parents."

The pair turned to Hermione.

"Where are your parents?"

"So we can ask if you can stay with us."

Hermione shrugged, "In Highgate cemetery." The boys grinned and turned back to their suddenly pale mother.

"Brilliant. How do we get there?"

Mrs Weasley smiled at her children in pity and sadness, before offering her condolences to Hermione. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Who brought you here?"

"No one." Hermione shrugged again. "I followed the instructions on the letter. And thank you. It's very kind of you to care."

Fred and George had gone pale. Their mother's words had sunk in and they stared at Hermione in a shocked silence.

"I had the money and Fred and George helped me to get to the shops. They've been very helpful." Hermione smiled at the still silent boys "Actually this is the first time they've been quiet all day."

Molly Weasley was maternal and she had been since her name had been Prewitt. This girl was obviously in need of a mother. She was pale and on the wrong side of thin, as though she hadn't been getting enough food and had spent more time inside that outside growing. Molly was suddenly filled with pride at her two sons, who'd taken her under their wing.

"Would you like to have lunch with us dear?" She glanced at her sons. "They'll try and make you once they snap out of it."

Reluctantly Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be dragged off to the large table near the back of the room. Even in their catatonic states, Fred and George managed to glare at their younger brother and sat on either side of her, effectively blocking her in.

"I'm sorry," Fred began.

"We didn't know."

She smiled at them. "It's ok. No harm done." They relaxed slightly and eventually the rest of the Weasley clan sat and Mrs Weasley smiled as she introduced her.

"Weasley family, this is Hermione. She's been kidnapped by Fred and George." Hermione blushed slightly and focused on eating her stew. She liked this strange family. They were definitely ...quirky. The idea of two boy kidnapping her hadn't phased them at all.

"So where do you live?" Mrs Weasley asked. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Lambeth Orphanage." Fred and George turned their puppy dog looks back onto their mother.

"Please can we keep her?"

She just chuckled and shook her head, watching the three with plain curiosity. Eventually the meal was over and Hermione handed her cauldron to Fred and her trunk to George. The only thing she kept was her satchel which she filled with the books they'd bought.

"Thanks for looking after this for me." The both nodded as their mother looked on in amazement at the tiny girl.

"We'll see you soon. Okay?" Hermione nodded somberly and grinned at them.

"September 1st, between Platform 9 and 10 at 10:30."

The twins nodded in approval. "Don't be late." they warned. She smiled back and nodded before leaving the Leaky Cauldron and heading back into muggle London.

* * *

Lambeth Orphanage was not a cruel place, or at least not intentionally. However no one really seemed to care what happened to the occupants and they were left to their own devices. Which was how, Hermione as an 11 year old girl was able to slip out for almost half a day and return with none of her carers any the wiser. After a meagre dinner of fish fingers and beans, which made her glad she'd eaten her fill at lunch, Hermione returned to her room. Most occupants were forced to share rooms in order to save space and install good social skills. Hermione however was given a tiny room all of her own, because the other children refused point blank to share with her. She lay on her bed flicking through _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, when a knock came at the door. Quickly kicking her satchel under the bed and dropping a pillow over the book, Hermione sat up in time for the door to open. He was back. Professor Dumbledore regarded her with something akin to dread as the tiny girl stared him down.

"What are you doing back here?"

He flinched at her accusing tone. "I came back to apologise. It was unnecessary for me to lose my temper last night. I was under a lot of stress."

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"That and I wished to take you shopping for you school supplies tomorrow."

"Much like your temper tantrum last night, that will be unnecessary."

Dumbledore frowned. Most adults did when she demonstrated her intelligence and vocabulary.

"Have you decided not to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione snorted. "Hardly. I have already bought all my school supplies today." She fished out her Transfiguration book for proof. "I will be on the train next week Professor."

"Did you go on your own?"

She nodded.

"Where is your trunk?"

"Hidden. I presume you've told the Head care worker where I will be going next week?"

He nodded silently, his face pale behind his long beard which he wore tucked into his belt.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Er no, Miss Granger. I think you've done everything." She nodded as though she'd suspected as much and stood to open the door, brushing past him as she did so.

"Well then I shall see you when term starts. Good night Professor." And she shut the door in his face.

Hermione waited until she was sure he had gone before she opened her hand. In it was a small cigarette lighter, made of silver and engraved. She giggled slightly as she realised she'd just pick pocketed her new Headmaster. Hermione clicked it and the lights went out. She clicked it again and a small ball of light shot back to the bare bulb hanging form the ceiling which flickered into life again.

Hermione smiled and tucked the lighter in her pocket. Could be useful, she reasoned.

* * *

In the Weasley home two thirteen year old boys considered the trunk and cauldron sitting on their bedroom floor. Their mother had been ecstatic that they had, for once, decided to do something helpful. She'd even given them extra pudding which had annoyed their little brother Ron.

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

Fred turned to his brother and sighed. "I don't know. She can look after herself though."

They sat down on their respective beds and glared at the calender. Just five more days.

"I wonder if Dad knows anything about muggle orphanages?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Here it is at last. And for my readers of WTWE don't worry I'm working on chapter 20.**

**Any mistakes or errors, I'd appreciate it if you told me. Genius isn't beta-ing this story so...**

**Please review. I can update as soon as you like. The next 5 chapters are already written. **

**Hood Out.**


	2. Harry Black and the Book Thieves

Fred and George were worried. It was 25 past 10 and she wasn't here yet. Mrs Weasley was watching them with no small amount of amusement. Her two, normally carefree sons, had been reduced to monosyllabic sentences by a girl they'd only known for three hours. She wondered that if they hadn't found out she lived in an orphanage, then perhaps they wouldn't have worried so much. The only thing they knew about them was from stories she'd read to them as children, where orphanages were horrible places, that people needed to be rescued from. But that had been a long time ago and so they hadn't been sure if it was correct. So they'd asked their father about them. Perhaps letting them read _Oliver Twist_ had been a bad idea, but her husband had been so keen to help when they'd come to him for muggle related knowledge. After reading it the pair were reduced to worriedly glancing at the calender and humming odd tunes under their breath. The station clock clicked to 10:30 and, as if summoned by their pacing, Hermione appeared.

* * *

She was tired and frazzled. Walking across London does that to the best of adults and here was she at 11 years old trying to do the same. She pushed her way through the throng of people until she found Platform 9 and 10. She adjusted her satchel, which contained all of her possessions and wandered forward. There was Mrs Weasley, standing by several trolleys, as she watched her various children. Ron and Ginny were sticking close to their mothers side, Hermione noted with some disgust that he had dirt on his nose. Percy was swelling with his own self importance and, standing by her trunk, was Fred and George, each with an almighty scowl on his face. Mrs Weasley spotted her and waved her over.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled back at the witch and nodded, although she wasn't quite sure what she was agreeing to.

Fred and George appeared at her shoulder, almost instantly, firing questions at her in rapid succession.

"Are you all right?"

"Did they starve you?"

"Did they try and sell you at the market?"

Hermione turned back to Mrs Weasley in question who rolled her eyes.

"Apologies about this. My husband let them read _Oliver Twist. _It's a muggle book. Have you heard of it?" Hermione nodded in amusement to show that she had. "Ah well, you see I think they may have gotten the wrong impression about where you live." Fred and George's attention snapped back to their mother and they fixed her with identical glares.

"You mean to say you let us worry..."

"For the last week about Hermione..."

"Without thinking to tell us..."

"That we were being silly?"

Mrs Weasley grinned impishly, a look that took years off her slightly plump face. "Well you didn't think you got your sense of mischief from your father. Did you?"

The twins stared at their mother as though they couldn't quite get their heads around what she was telling them.

"I do think, dear Fred that we've been pranked by our mother."

Fred nodded. "I agree."

Hermione took the opportunity to try and edge out from under their arms, which they'd flung across her shoulders. They tightened their hold and refused to let her go without even glancing at her. Hermione growled and lost her temper, stamping hard on their feet. She shot off to drop her stuff in her trunk before they could finish cursing.

Eventually they were on to the platform, each Weasley child and Hermione dragging a Hogwarts trunk behind them. The entrance to the platform had worried her slightly, but Hermione had followed Fred willingly through the wall, with George close on her heels. Steam billowed off the cherry red train, and the busy platform teemed with students and parents. Fred and George said goodbye to their mother and sister, helping Ron and another first year boy on to the train with their trunks. Hermione took the opportunity to wave to Mrs Weasley and high tail it to the other end of the platform. Honestly, she thought to herself, they're being ridiculous. I'm not theirs to smother.

* * *

Eventually she found an empty compartment, which she dragged her trunk into. Unlike most other students Hermione's trunk wasn't actually heavy, as she didn't own very much to fill it with, so she easily lifted it over her head and into the luggage rack, after she fished out her uniform. Once changed she settled down in the corner and safe in the gentle rocking of the now moving train, began to read through _Hogwarts: A History. _Although it was a small book, only about 600 pages and therefore qualified as small in the Library of Hermione Granger, she had been amazed at the incredibly large amount of information contained within the small print. She was just learning about the four founders when the door to her compartment slid open.

"Excuse me?" She glanced up at the other first year the twins had helped onto the train. He was tall for his age and had longish dark hair which hid his forehead and most of his eyes. Like her he was dressed in school robes, leaning against the door in a sort of cool arrogance.

"Yes?" Hermione didn't even lower the book, just flicked a glare at him over the top.

"Are you Hermione?" She nodded and he stuck his head back into the corridor.

"OI!" She jumped and glared at him. He merely grinned at her and stuck his head back outside. "You two. I've found her." He shut the door and sat down opposite her. "Sorry about that. Your boyfriends have been going spare looking for you."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Hermione glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Apologies." He stuck out a hand which she shook somewhat reluctantly. "I'm Harry Black. And you are?"

"Very annoyed." Hermione gave him one last glare and raised her book again. She hadn't even begun to find her place when the door shot open again to reveal the twins. They sighed in relief when they saw her and dropped into the seats next to her.

"Where did you go?" Both glared at her accusingly.

"We were worried about you."

"You should be more worried about yourselves, she looks ready to choke you." Harry grinned at the death glares he received and raised his hands in surrender. "Shutting up."

Hermione turned back to the twins.

"I got on the train. Where else would I be?" Fred snatched the book out of her hands before she could hide behind it again and slipped it behind his back.

"As interesting as this book is..."

"And believe us we know..."

"It's not really a good substitute for conversation. So tell us Harry Potter, who are you?"

The boy went pale, losing some of the arrogance in his features.

"Because we're not fooled by that glamour charm mate. Our mum has a photo of James and Lily Potter on the mantle piece."

He grinned quietly. "Not a glamour charm. Do you know she's reading again?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, George would you?"

George reached over and removed _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _and added it to the pile.

"So not a glamour charm?"

"It's a magical adoption." All three boys turned to Hermione in surprise. "What? I'm an orphan. What is the first thing I'm likely to look up when entering a new culture?"

"She's right." Harry murmured watching at her in surprise.

"Explain." Fred demanded.

Hermione sighed and reached above her head pulling _Family: Law and Bonds,_ out of her bag. She flicked through it and rotated her book so they could see.

"It's a potion which changes the child's DNA. It's only done in very rare circumstances, although I have no idea what yours would be." Harry grimaced slightly, scanning the page. "If only one parent wishes to adopt a child the potion will replace the characteristics of that parent. For example if Harry had inherited blond hair from his original father, it would be replaced with the hair colour of his new father."

"You are terrifyingly intelligent." George whispered in awe.

"Just well read. So who was it?"

"Hmm?" Harry glanced up at her. "Oh. Sirius Black adopted me. In truth I don't look much different now from what I did. My dad and Sirius were almost identical anyway although my dad needed glasses. Sirius says I look more like a Black, whatever that means, but since both wizarding families were so closely related it didn't really matter. I've still got my mothers features though, like my eyes." He shrugged and she closed the book with a snap.

"So we were right..."

"You are Harry Potter?"

"Who?" Hermione slipped the book back into her trunk and pulled out her potions textbook.

"Is she being serious?" Harry sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah. Muggleborn."

"Bless her poor ignorant heart."

Harry gazed at her less than impressed expression and smiled. "I think I'm in love."

Hermione, true to form, raised an eyebrow and turned the page in her book.

* * *

By the time the four of them reached Hogsmead Station, Hermione had had all of her books confiscated and gained three friends. The twins were hilarious, if irritating and Harry only added to the eclectic mix. Hermione and Harry made their way off the train after bidding good bye to the twins and joined the rest of the first years making their way towards the massive grounds keeper.

"That's Hagrid." Harry muttered to her. "Sirius says he's all right, if a bit mental."

They were led to the boats, which they shared with Neville Longbottom, a quiet boy who kept a firm hand on the toad he kept in a box on his lap and Susan Bones, whose Aunt Harry apparently knew. After being dragged up the pathway to the main entrance the first years were handed over into the guidance of a Professor McGonagall, who Hermione approved of. She reminded her of her grandmother, a strict intelligent woman who had hidden her softer nature until you knew her well. The anti-chamber they were led into was unimpressive and once McGonagall had finished her speech about house pride Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Do you know what is going to happen?"

"We'll be sorted into houses. Sirius told me it's a very simple process although he wasn't too specific about the details." Harry adjusted his fringe and turned to her. "Can you see my scar?"

"Nope." Hermione fidgeted nervously. She wasn't scared as such, just worried. Worried she'd be the odd one out once again. Harry smiled slightly and laced his fingers through hers.

"Stop worrying. It'll be fine. Honestly if the twins can make it through this then we can too."

Hermione nodded and accepted that he was probably right.

* * *

The first years were led down the main aisle of the Great Hall. Fred smiled at his brother.

"Gryffindor for sure. The pair of them."

"I don't know. With a name like Black, Harry's got a lot of bad history behind him." Percy hissed at them to shut up and they lapsed back into excited silence.

"What about Hermione?"

"She's brave..." Fred mused

"Without a doubt. Clever too."

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for her then." Both twins glared at Percy for his interruption and smiled at the sorting hat's song. All too soon McGonagall was working her way down her list.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Black, Harry."

"GRYFFINDOR." The twins erupted into applause and cheered Harry as he sat down next to them.

"Do you think Hermione will be okay?" he asked, watching their reactions worriedly.

"That little Amazon?"

"She'll be fine."

The group of first years continued to dwindle.

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Granger, Hermione."

The girl stepped cautiously up to the hat and placed it on her head. It fell down to well over her eyes, but her posture never wavered and she sat up tall and proud. The hall was silent for the five seconds it took for the hat to make it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione hopped off the stool, handed the hat to McGonagall and walked quietly to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George pulled her down to sit next to them, wrapping their arms around her as they congratulated her. She made faces at Harry over their shoulders, but he just chuckled and refused to help.

The feast progressed as normal from then on. The food was served and all four ate, although Hermione only managed a little portion of the incredibly rich food. Dumbledore's announcements made the twins grumble and the school song was sung. The twins and Harry sung it slowly to a funeral dirge and were conducted by a grinning Dumbledore as they eventually finished. Hermione refused to sing and simply glared at them the whole time. Perfect Percy, as the twins had dubbed him, led the first years up to Gryffindor tower, although he was dogged by Fred and George who flicked pieces of parchment at him when he wasn't looking.

* * *

_And would be looked back on as an important occasion in our groups history. Harry Potter had achieved his deception in hiding his true identity from Albus Dumbledore and gained the trust of three new friends. Through out the year the friends would grow closer and help each other through various trials. As for Hermione... Well it should be said that the Sorting Hat considered Ravenclaw. When asked later why it didn't place her there he said that nothing was braver than loving when you have lost. He also added that he was a hapless romantic and hated to break up soul mates._

* * *

**A/N **

**Tune in next time for the next exciting installment... yeah. This chapter isn't as long unfortunately but you'll just have to deal with it.**

**Again point out mistakes if possible.**

**I really enjoy writing this story. Any thoughts or input is appreciated.**

**Hood Out.**


	3. The Nargles won't let me sleep

Hermione sighed and got out of her four poster bed. There was nothing for it. She hadn't slept and at four thirty in the morning she wasn't going to. Hermione dressed in her school uniform and made her way down to the common room, book in hand. The fire had reduced itself to a small pile of smouldering embers and Hermione grinned in the half-light. The orphanage had never had open fires due to a fanatical obsession with health and safety and Hermione's obsession with it would have caused her more problems than she needed, had it become common knowledge. But her parents had always had a fire roaring in the library of their house and it was from that fire that Hermione had done her first piece of accidental magic. Hermione watched the fire and clicked her fingers. A small bundle of bluebell coloured flames appeared there and sat, quite happily, in her open palm. It wasn't hot, or at least it wasn't to her. Watching them with a sort of bemused detachment she dropped the flames into a jar she had brought for the purpose. As the flames didn't require oxygen she could quite easily screw a lid on and use it as a portable candle. After repeating the same thing with the fireplace, Hermione immersed herself in the fine art of potion making and only emerged when footsteps came down the boys staircase. She watched over the top of her book as the twin forms of Fred and George Weasley, clad in their initialled knitted jumpers and pyjamas, made their way across to the portrait hole on the far side.  
"Are you coming Hermione?"

She jumped, having thought herself unnoticed by the twins. "Where are you two off to?"

"Kitchens." George answered as they turned on their heels and watched her. Fred held out his hand and, somewhat reluctantly, Hermione put down her book and joined them. The Fat Lady merely smiled at the twins and shut the portrait quietly behind them. They set off down the corridor moving swiftly, but quietly.

"Why are we going to the kitchens? And why are you wearing the wrong jumpers?"

Both twins stopped and looked at her. "How do you know that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm very observant. So why the kitchens?"

Fred glared at her but shrugged it off. "We need chocolate. It's for an idea we have."

"All right." The trio advanced down through the corridors Fred on Hermione's left and George on her right. The portrait with the pear was all too eager to let them into the kitchens and swung forward, giving Hermione a glimpse of the stone room beyond. The twins left Hermione outside as a "lookout". She rolled her eyes and kicked at the stone wall, scuffing her school shoes something shocking, a small rebellion against the vile Mary Janes. When the twins finally reappeared, laden down with a basket, they began to make their way back to the common room, striding confidently through the corridors.

"So why do you need the chocolate?"

The boys grinned at each other and Fred answered "We are planning to lace it with a drowsiness potion and distribute it amongst the Slytherins. Make them fall asleep in class and get detention."  
"Subtle yet dastardly." Hermione smirked in appreciation. "But why did you need to do this at four in the morning?"

George grinned. "It's very clever really. We can't get in trouble for staying up late, because technically we're getting up very early. In _Hogwarts: A History_ the school rules clearly state that students are allowed to rise with the sun. The sun is up so we can't get in trouble."

"You two are smarter than I give you credit for." Hermione grimaced slightly and rubbed her eyes, masking a yawn.

"So why were you up so early?"

"I didn't go to sleep." Hermione yawned properly at this point and both boys frowned.

"Why didn't you get some rest?"

"I couldn't get to sleep. So I figured I might as well get dressed and I was reading in the common room when you dragged me out here." They had reached the Fat Lady's portrait by this time and Hermione leaned on Fred as George stepped through the entrance carrying the basket. The trio settled on one of the sofas and Hermione picked up her book again.

Fred nabbed it. "You need to go to sleep Twist."

Hermione giggled slightly as she reached for her book. "Twist?"

"Like in that book we read. Oliver Twist. It's either that or Amazon." George slung an arm around her shoulder.

"But I'm not sleepy." Fred laughed as she yawned.

"Liar. We'll wake you in time for breakfast."

Hermione nodded and found that suddenly she could sleep. Resting her head on the side of George's chest, with her legs tucked up under her and Fred on her other side she felt tired and peaceful. With a mental note to point out they were not in charge of her when she woke up Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

George glanced down at the sleeping girl and sighed.  
"Have you noticed how little she smiles?"

Fred looked at the smiling girl, frowning slightly. Some of her hair had pulled free of her braid and was curled around her pale face. When her strong personality wasn't in effect you could see how truly thin and malnourished she was. As she lay against him, Fred could feel how little her body weighed.

"It's not right for a first year to be so..." Fred searched his mind for the right word.

"Resigned." His brother answered. It was the perfect description. Hermione was very rarely excited. Worried, occasionally, but she was so used to life that she regarded it with the jaded eye of someone who has seen the worst and kept living. Nothing phased her.

"What do you think of Harry?"

"He seems all right." George shifted slightly to check the stairs were still empty and smiled at his twin. "What with his charming nature and Hermione's genius I think we may have found our own Marauders.

"You reckon?" Fred gazed into the fire thoughtfully. "You know, it's amazing that fire hasn't gone out yet."

* * *

Classes started that morning. Some, like Transfiguration were brilliantly taught, if slow going. Others like Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by the disturbing Professor Quirrel, were...a disappointment. He seemed perfectly content to let the class rot and fail and Hermione couldn't help but wonder aloud to Harry, why on earth Professor Dumbledore had hired him.

"I seriously doubt as to whether he has had any practical instruction in Defense." Hermione glowered at the Teachers Table, before returning to her lunch. "I hate knowing that I'm not learning anything useful. I've read that wretched textbook cover to cover. It's useless." Fred and George watched her, clearly amused. The only time their Amazon got worked up about something was when it came to teaching.

"We could give you our second year books." George suggested.

Hermione eyes widened and she stared at them as though they'd offered her the world in a single bound volume. "You mean that?"

Fred nodded. "We'd have to get mum to send us them but if we told her it was for you then I doubt she'd complain."

"What's this?" Harry tuned back into the conversation, helping himself to a nearby sandwich.  
"Hermione is complaining about the substandard teaching services provided within the hallowed walls of Hogwarts."

Harry grinned. "Ah the usual then."

"The twins have offered me their second year text books."

"Why don't you go see McGonagall?" George suggested. Hermione frowned slightly and he continued. "She'd be more than happy to give you advanced reading material. And having a model student as our friend makes us look good too."

"You're diabolical Gred Weasley."

* * *

Hermione discovered she was well ahead of the rest of the her year and that included those students who had come from pureblood households. Eventually she did appeal to her head of house, Professor McGonagall. She had regarded the young girl with blatant curiosity. Miss Granger never spoke out in class. She never asked questions and her assignments were turned in on time, completed to a high standard not seen in a first year since Lily Evans. McGonagall had heard similar reports from Charms, Herbology and to her great surprise Potions. It would seem that Professor Snape valued quiet genius and had asked McGonagall to award points to the young Gryffindor as doing it himself would ruin his reputation.

"I can supply you with extra reading material and possibly extra classes. But unless you want to skip into the year ahead?" She paused and the girl shook her head vehemently, "then I suggest you get a hobby. Can you play Quidditch? Or chess?"

"I've never tried Quidditch." Hermione shrugged "I'd be willing to try, but First years are not allowed to play on the House teams. With the exception of Harry of course."

"Mr Black was a rare exception." McGonagall rummaged through the sheaves of parchment on her desk and pulled out a slightly grubby scrap, which appeared to have been torn from a Quidditch magazine. "This is a report from Madam Hooch, regarding the first year flying lessons. Aside from the gushing comments about Mr Black, she goes on to say that you were, quite by accident, given the schools most stubborn Shooting Star. Apparently you glared at it until it behaved, at which point you showed natural talent and skill. As you seem to do with all classes." Hermione shrugged again, but there was a slight smile hanging around her lips. "I will contact Oliver Wood about putting you on the reserve team. In the mean time" She wrote on a spare piece of parchment. "This is a pass into the restricted section. I will trust that you use it with integrity and show Madam Pince any books that you check out. To make sure you don't read anything you shouldn't."

Hermione nodded, accepted the pass and left quietly.

* * *

"Wow." Fred stared at her as though she'd just told him that Snape was dancing the can-can on the battlements.

"McGonagall let you loose on the entire Library?" Harry stared in amazement. "That's like Grindlewald being given Merlin's wand. Does she realise what she's unleashed on Hogwarts?"

Hermione glared at him for the analogy and glanced around the deserted corridor. "Where's George?"

"Still getting changed." The two mud-splattered Quidditch players smiled at her, Harry looking like a shorter, black haired twin, with his mischievous grin.

"She also said she wanted Oliver Wood to put me on the reserve team, but I'm not sure about that."

"And why not, oh daring First Year of genius?" George approached from behind them and wrapped an arm around her in greeting. The hug was quick but affectionate and Hermione smiled slightly.

"Because I'd rather not draw attention to myself." Hermione shrugged and smirked at Harry. "Did you do that DADA essay yet?"

"Yes. Honestly it's as though he's not trying to teach us anything." Harry gesticulated wildly and Hermione watched him with amusement as mud flew off his hands and splattered the walls.  
Fred and George watched the pair walk off slowly down the corridor.

"We show them the map soon?" George nodded and Fred smiled. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.

* * *

Quidditch was a strange game. Hermione had read the books and listened to Wood's instructions, but nothing beat actually flying. Oliver Wood took to throwing bread rolls at her in the corridors and seeing if Hermione dropped one. Hermione had taken to throwing them back. Hard. Apparently a short temper and a good throwing arm were the makings of a fine chaser. Hermione wouldn't be allowed to play until her second year, so she spent Quidditch practises being trained by the existing players. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet raced her up the pitch, throwing the Quaffle to each other. Hermione only had to get it off them. It was like a game of piggy-in-the-middle, but played twenty feet in the air at high speed. Hermione had been worried that the older girls would resent having a back-up chaser encroach on their terratory but they'd actually seemed relieved to have her.

"Now we don't have to worry about Oliver if we get sick." Katie had explained on the way to the changing rooms. "Last year he dragged Angelina out of the Hospital Wing with the flu."

Angelina snorted with amusement. "You should have seen him. He flung me over one shoulder and ran at full pelt through the school, with me sneezing all over his back. Madam Hooch was forced to admit there is no rule about tying a chaser to her broomstick and let me play."

"Did you win?"

The girls laughed. "Yes. Katie and Alicia worked overtime. Oliver got two weeks detention from Madam Pomfrey though."

* * *

Olivanders words about brother wands had been forgotten by Hermione. It was unusual that she forgot anything so perhaps it would be better to say that she simply relegated the information to the back of her mind. She was finally busy and happy. The Library opened a wide range of possibilities and Quidditch gave her an appetite to gain back some body weight. Sleeping was still an issue although she was careful not to let the twins know. Hermione could tell they worried about her. Partly because they shot her nervous glances at her whenever she yawned and partly because Harry had taken her to one side of the common room and told her.

"They're worried about you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you don't smile enough. You don't eat enough and they can tell you've not been sleeping." Harry had glared at her running his hands through his hair in agitation. Hermione had flattened it down again, muttering about his scar. Hermione, the twins and Susan Bones were the only one who knew the truth about Harry's identity and Harry preferred to keep it that way. No one had made the connection between Harry Black and the Harry Potter whose guardian was Sirius Black. It was things like this that made Hermione doubt the collective intelligence of the magical population.

"Do I look like I've not been sleeping?"

Harry winced detecting the mildly offended tone to her voice. Growing up with Sirius Black, infamous playboy, had given him a slight insight in the workings of a witches mind.

"You look fine Twist. I can't tell that you haven't been sleeping. But apparently the twins can."

* * *

In truth Hermione hadn't sleep a full nights sleep in almost four years. After her parents death there had been too much grief and nightmares. Eventually it simply became a habit and the lack of rest didn't have much of an effect on her. But sometimes it was nice to sleep. It was two in the morning on the 19th of September and Hermione had decided the best present she could give herself was a good nights sleep. She'd shrugged on her dressing gown and crept down the girls staircase, wand in hand, knowing the girls in her dormitory would love to catch her out at night. The boys staircase wasn't charmed like it's counterpart and Hermione wandered up past the First and Second year doors until she reached the third years. Hermione opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The room contained three beds, two along one wall and one by the window. Hermione could tell by the dreadlocks poking out from under the duvet which bed belonged to Lee Jordan. The other two were the twins. Silently thanking the Sorting Hat for the small intake to Gryffindor two years ago, Hermione picked a bed at random and slipped under the covers and curled up. It wasn't long before she had drifted off. Fred turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

* * *

George woke first. Silently cursing the morning sunlight, he swung his body out of bed and stood, swaying slightly. It wasn't until he'd come back from the bathroom that he finally noticed what his subconscious had been desperately trying to tell him.

He stopped.

He stared.

He scratched his head in confusion and woke up Lee.

"'iss off."

"Wake up. I need to check something."

"Wha?" Lee sat up and stared blearily around.

"Is that Twist asleep in my brothers bed?"

"Yeah. Let me sleep you moron." Lee flopped back down, asleep before he hit the mattress. George wandered over to his brothers bed and shook him awake.

"Georgie? Why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not." George started to laugh quietly.

"Then who am I cuddling?" Fred refused to open his eyes, wanting to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep while he still could.

"That would be Hermione." Fred's eyes snapped open. He glanced down at the sleeping girl and frowned.

"What's she doing in my bed?" His brother shrugged. "Should I wake her?"

"Bloody hell. No." George lowered his voice to a whisper. "This is the first time she's slept properly since the first day of school. Leave her be."

Fred carefully maneuvered his way out the bed and stood next to his brother, staring down at her in confusion.

"It worries me."

"What does?"

"The way we know she hasn't been sleeping properly. Harry thinks she's fine."

"Harry is unobservant. We're not."

"Still..." Fred trailed off. George shrugged.

"Get dressed in the bathroom. I'll wake up Lee again and tell him to be quiet."

"You don't have to." Lee muttered into his pillow. "I hate you two you know."

"Nah." The twins grinned. "You love us."

* * *

The twins found Harry and dragged him up to their room. The three of them sat on George's bed and watched Hermione sleep.

"You two realise how creepy this is?" Harry smirked at them. "What was she even doing in your bed anyway?"

"We're not sure. We woke up and there she was." Fred murmured making frantic hand gestures for Harry to keep his voice down. "And we're not creepy."

"The two of you are watching the girl whose got you wrapped around her finger sleep. That's creepy."

George scowled. "We're not wrapped around her finger. And we're not watching her. We're waiting for her to wake up."

"Oh so why don't you do THIS!" And before the twins could stop him, Harry launched himself from Georges bed, leaping over the gap to land on Hermione's knees. Hermione sat bolt upright and punched him in the face. Harry toppled off the bottom off Fred's bed with a thump, clutching his nose and Hermione looked around herself confused. Muffled cursing could be heard from the floor, but neither twin seemed inclined to help.

"What's going on?" Hermione looked around for someone to blame for her sore hand and glared at the twins. "What did you do?" Fred and George smiled innocently and pointed at the floor at the foot of the bed. Hermione crawled forward, grateful for her thick flannel pyjamas to see Harry lying in a heap. "Who punched you in the face?"

The twins burst into peals of laughter and Harry scowled. Hermione's brain woke up and connected the laughter with her hand and the bloody nose.

"Ah. I'm...sorry?" She stretched out a hand to help him up. Harry perched on the end of the bed just out of her reach, watching her warily. Fred handed him an old sock to stem the flow of the bleeding and wandered over to sit on Hermione's left. George had perched on her right and the four of them looked at each other before laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes with his bloody sock Harry stared at Hermione.

"So tell me. What exactly was a lowly first year doing sleeping in the bed of renowned ladies man Fred Weasley?" The twins stopped laughing and watched her with interest.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione blushed slightly. "I figured I deserved a good nights sleep, today of all days and I remembered the last time I'd slept properly was on the sofa in the common room. I'm sorry if I bothered you." Harry smirked slightly as the twins frowned.

"Today of all days?" George asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Uh huh." The twins each raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Harry grinned. "Do you two practise that in front of a mirror?"

George gasped "How dare you insinuate such untruths about us?"

"You impinge upon our honour, young Black."

Hermione giggled and the twins turned back in shock.

"Did you just giggle?" Fred asked. Hermione blushed again.

"Yes. I do sometimes." Hermione stuck her tongue out at them and the tension was broken. "Can I ask you lot a question?"

"Anything Twist."

"How are you going to get me out of the boys dormitory without everyone in the common room seeing?"

"Ah." Hermione looked around at the blank faces of her friends and sighed.

"Hang on." Fred murmured. "I've got just the thing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The eyebrow only got higher when Fred reached under his pillow and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "What is that?"

George smirked at her and tapped the parchment with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink spread rapidly across the page and Hermione watched in wonder as it sketched out a message.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a snarl of rage from the foot of the bed.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoy this. I liked linking the bluebell flames Hermione produces in the books with something tangible.**

**Read and enjoy. I sat down and worked out a whole plot line for first year. My trio are going to be very busy. **


	4. TROLL

Harry glared at the twins, so furious his eyes were sending out red sparks of accidental magic and singing the bedsheets.

"Where did you get that?" The voice was Harry's but it was tightly controlled and deep.

"First year, we nicked it from Filch's office." The twins went on the offensive and glared right back at him. Hermione didn't think they even realised they'd shifted forward to shield her.

"It's mine."

They scoffed slightly. "Yeah right. We found it. It's ours."

"It belongs to the son of the Marauders, not a pair of lunatic twins." Hermione couldn't tell, being stuck behind their backs, but she suspected Harry was being faced with a pair of identical dumbfounded expressions.

"Son?"

"You mean to say that we've been friends with our idol's son..."

"And no one thought to tell us?"

Harry voice sounded slightly amused and seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Not that Hermione, could tell being stuck behind a pair of identical backs. "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were friends while they were at Hogwarts. These were just nicknames. Moony was Remus Lupin, Padfoot was Sirius Black and Prongs..."

"Was James Potter." Hermione interrupted, tugging at the twins shoulders to try and see Harry.

"Will you two stop the over protective act? Please?" Reluctantly the boys leaned back and Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Thank you. So what of Wormtail?"

Harry flinched slightly. "We don't talk about him."

Hermione nodded and Harry smiled his thanks at her. "Anyway Sirius told me they had lost the Map on their last day at Hogwarts and it was never seen again. Not that they'd needed it. He'll be thrilled that I found it."

"Do you have a nickname?" Hermione glanced at the twin on her left in question and he continued. "It would seem logical that a group of friends with a penchant for nicknames would bestow one on their son. It's only logical." Hermione smiled slightly unable to dispute such a sound notion.

"Prongslet." Harry grinned slightly. "Remus said Sirius wrote it in my first birthday card and, much to my mothers horror, the name stuck. Muggles used to give Sirius really strange looks when he called me that."

"When were you around muggles?"

Harry grinned at her question "Sirius knew that it would be bad for me to grow up without any contact with children of my own age. So he enrolled me in a muggle nursery. I had to stop going when I started doing accidental magic."

The twins opened the map and quickly turned to Gryffindor tower, scanning the parchment.

"Looks to be clear right now. If you run." Hermione leapt off the bed, landing cat-like on the floor. Tossing her braid over her shoulder she ran from the room, leaving the stunned faces of her friends behind her.

"Did you know she could move that fast?"

* * *

_Now the point of this tale is not to relive every potions class and Quidditch game. I am a Professor of Charms not a novelist. So with that in mind we shall skip forward to Halloween, where this story begins to form some sort of relevance to our topic._

* * *

The group fell into an easy pattern. Every evening they'd sit in their corner of the Common Room, Hermione studying, the twins on either side of her plotting and Harry working though his homework, tongue stuck between his teeth. By the end of October Fred and George had received six detentions and lost Gryffindor ninety house points. Nobody minded because the pranks were funny and Hermione earned the points back in her homework. Not that anybody knew that. Harry's hair had grown another inch and now had to be tied back from his face during Quidditch practises, where his Seeker goggles covered the scar. Fred and George had received a signed photo from Sirius Black. According to Harry, Sirius kept a stack of these in the hall of their house, in case a fan dropped by and asked for one. The twins had made Hermione enchant the moving photograph so it would never burn or crumple, because apparently the didn't trust themselves with something so precious. They had framed it and the waving and winking visage of Sirius Black stood on their bedside table, much to Harry's intense disgust. Hermione hadn't slept in the twins bed since her birthday. It was a point of pride that the twins had never worked out what the 19th of September was to her. Keeping a secret when your best friends seemed telepathic was, after all, an achievement to be proud of. Hermione was sitting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase watching Professor Flitwick enchant pumpkins to hang, glowing eerily from the enchanted ceiling in the great hall. Twin sighs of amusement announced the arrival of Fred and George. The red headed third years settled on either side of her, one wrapping an arm around her waist, the other her shoulder.

"So tell me oh 11 year old of greatest intellect, why are you sitting here, in the cold, on your own?" Fred smiled slightly, tugging her closer.

"I'm watching the decorations go up. You lot really take Halloween seriously don't you? Enjoy playing the stereotype much?"

George smiled. "Luckily for you the Weasley twins are here with a ready made lecture on wizarding holidays."

"You see Halloween holds specific significance for wizards,"

"and witches." Hermione added.

"And witches," he agreed "Because we were originally a pagan nation, celebrating Sanheim held cultural importance for us. This is traditionally the day we remember the dead. For example I know my mother has two glasses of Ogden's Finest sitting on the front porch of the house. For my Uncles Fabian and Gideon. The eerie thing is that by tomorrow the glasses will be empty."

Hermione shivered slightly. "Ogden's Finest?"

George grinned. "Alcoholic beverage, not suitable for tiny first years."

Hermione nodded in understanding and Fred took up the lecture.

"However in Britain Halloween has a specific importance. About ten years ago, on this very day, You-Know-Who was making his way up the garden path of a house in Godric's Hollow. The house of Lily and James Potter." Hermione was surprised to see the boys looking so serious, but she was intelligent enough to know where this was going. "He broke into their house, killed Lily and James and turned his wand on baby Harry Potter. He fired the killing curse, but something caused little Harry to deflect the curse and it rebounded upon You-Know-Who. He was destroyed, leaving baby Harry in the smoking ruins. Five or so days later, Harry Potter vanished from the wizarding world and since which he hasn't been seen again." Fred smirked at the last bit.

Hermione twined her fingers together and stared at the flagstones. "This is relevant to Halloween why?"

"Ah well you see..."

"We're too young to remember this..."

"Considering we were only two at the time. However Bill, Charlie and Percy all remember it."

"People were thrilled that the so called Dark Lord had vanished. That it had been achieved by a baby didn't really matter to anyone. There were mass celebrations, families reunited, lots of drinking..."

"That sort of thing. People were so relieved to here that they were safe. Our favourite quote comes from the Minister for Magic at the time."

George tipped his head back and smiled. "_I assert our inalienable right to party_."

"Classic."

"So Halloween marks the day we were free from living in fear of a mad despot. We like to celebrate that."

"But your not."

Both boys glanced at her. "Not what?"

"Free from living in fear. Neither of you can say his name." Hermione glared at them "How can you call that living without fear if neither of you can actually tell me what his name is?"

Fred looked at George and frowned. He'd never thought of it like that. Judging by the look on George's face, he hadn't either.

"You know something Hermione?"

She smiled slightly, looking up at them. "I know many things Fred."

"We don't actually know what his name is. But I know who we can ask."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore is said to be the only person that You-Know-Who was ever actually scared of." George smiled at her scowl. Hermione's dislike of the Headmaster was well known amongst the four friends. The three of them were marching, well the twins were marching and Hermione was jogging to keep up, towards Dumbledore's office. The large stone gargoyle leapt aside with the mention of "sugar mice"-Hermione was not surprised the twins knew the password. They spent enough time here in detention- and they jumped onto the spiralling staircase.

"Enter."

Whoever Professor Dumbledore expected to see upon their arrival it hadn't been them. Fred and George he knew quite well. All he knew about Hermione was what he'd learned in the orphanage. They took seats in front of his desk, one twin on either side of the tiny girl, who glared at him.

"Good afternoon..."

"Not especially." Hermione muttered. Dumbledore frowned but chose to ignore the interruption.

"What can I do for you three?"

One twin looked at the other and they nodded in unison.

"We were wondering sir..."

"If you could tell us You-Know-Who's name."

He blinked "Can I ask why?" To say this was a novel experience for Dumbledore would be something of an understatement. The majority of the magical population hated hearing the name. Even Minerva McGonagall flinched when he said it.

"We had it pointed out to us today..."

"By Hermione,"

"That by not saying his name we're confirming that he's going to return. It's like we're living in fear of something that was supposed to have been vanquished."

"And this fear is bred into young people from such an early grave it's like You-Know-Who is brainwashing them from beyond the grave." The headmaster looked at Hermione in surprise as she finished the twins sentence.

"That is remarkably wise of you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and steapled his fingers. "Do you know why people were so afraid to say the name?"

All three shook their heads.

"The Dark Lord was immensely powerful and well versed in magic. He placed a taboo upon his name, making it so that anyone who was foolish enough to call him would receive a personal visit from his followers. A lot of the resistance died before we worked it out." Dumbledore sighed and tried to shrug off the weight on his shoulders. "When we did, we spread the word and no one used the name any more, because to do so was certain death. After Harry Potter defeated him, the habit stuck. The name was associated with such pain and fear that no one ever used his name again, with the exception of a select few such as myself. Are you sure you was want to know this?"

All three nodded. Dumbledore began to smile slightly at the bravery of these young Gryffindors. "Very well. He had two names. The first, his birth name, was Tom Marvolo Riddle. The second, oddly enough an anagram of the first, was Lord Voldemort." None of them flinched. But then again why would they? It was after all only a name and they were too young to remember the pain or the suffering.

Hermione glared at him as though he was directly responsible for the troubles of the universe. "That's it? I'm glad you explained the taboo or I probably wouldn't have been so understanding." This was understanding? Dumbledore sighed mentally. I'd hate to see her seriously irritated. "May I ask you a question?" The twins were silent now, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What happened to Harry Potter? None of my History books go that far forward."

Dumbledore frowned. He didn't like to be reminded of his greatest failure. "Harry Potter was taken in by his Godfather Sirius Black. However I was contacted several years later by Mr Black. He claimed he had his own son to look after, who I believe is in your year, and would be sending his godson to France away from the damaging influence of the British wizarding community. I have searched high and low for Harry Potter, or even Sirius Black, but I've found neither. I believe Harry Potter may be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic under a false name. Other than that... I have honestly no idea."

Hermione nodded as though his explanation was found to be acceptable. She stood to leave, the twins rising in unison to stand next to her.

"Thank you, Professor for telling us information we needed to know."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Thank you for being the first group of people to care in ten years. Enjoy the feast tonight and have a happy Halloween." They nodded and left, leaving Dumbledore wandering what information it was that they needed to know.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a twin in each hand and dragged them to the nearest abandoned classroom. She hopped up on to a desk, her legs swinging slightly.

"Sirius Black is a genius." She breathed, her eyes wide. Fred and George smirked in amusement. Hermione almost never got impressed.

"Go on then..."

"Tell us why..."

"You know your dying to."

Hermione glanced up at them and grinned, her smile like a flash of moonlight in the dark classroom.

"Sirius Black managed to completely trump Albus Dumbledore, a wizard supposedly on par with Merlin. And he did it with one simple lie."

The twins grinned.

"Twist you may be onto something. But how did he manage to get away with naming his own son Harry?"

Hermione paused for a moment, but had an answer almost immediately.  
"Have you two not been listening to Harry's Marauders stories? Sirius and James were the greatest pranksters the worlds ever seen. Aside from you two." They smiled. "Can you imagine how funny they would think it was to name both their sons the same thing? Dumbledore would see it as the Marauders last prank. Perhaps them trying to continue the tradition on to the next generation. Like I'm Harry and he's Harry but I'm not his Harry..." She trailed off as the twins started to understand the humor. "Exactly. So he convinces Dumbledore of this. We have two Harry's. Harry Black goes to Hogwarts and Harry Potter..."

"Vanishes." Fred breathed in amazement. "That is truly brilliant. Have you got some parchment on you Hermione?"

"Why?"

"We need to write to Sirius Black. I want to find out if we're correct."

"We could just ask Harry you know."

"But where's the fun in that?" George grinned and Hermione knew she had lost the battle. Eventually they had the letter written and although it was nearly two pages long, they felt they were happy with it. Fred folded it neatly and they headed for the Owlery. Hermione had never been to this part of the castle before, as she had no one to send letters to. Under the accusing glare of so many avians Hermione felt as though she was being judged and coming out unworthy. They were about to beckon down a large eagle owl when Hermione jumped.

"Wait!"

"What?" The twins were surprised to say the least.

"We are sending pretty sensitive information. What if the owl were to be intercepted? We need to protect it somehow."

Fred and George nodded and gestured for her to continue. "I have an idea. You'll need to do the spell work as I'm not that advanced yet. Here's what I want you to do."

Eventually the regal eagle owl soared off into the night Hermione frowned.

"Er...What time is it?"

The twins eye widened "The feast!" In all the excitement of the genius of Sirius Black they had completely forgotten about the floating pumpkins which had sparked the evenings expedition.

"Harry will kill us if we're late." Fred muttered as they faced down the Owlery stairs and headed off through the corridor.

"Forget Harry." Hermione replied. "What about McGonagall?"

She was right. Their year head was naturally suspicious of the twins, with good reason. Although attending the feast wasn't mandatory if they didn't show up and something went wrong in the school, it would be them that surely got the blame. They paused on the second floor to catch their breath.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked a nearby portrait.

"7:05 precisely."

"Right." She turned back to the twins with a grin. "We're only 35 minuets late. We'll be fine."

Sometime fate can be called a bitch. Sometimes she's a blessing. However it can always be argued that she has impeccable timing. A loud roar punctuated the end of Hermione sentence and the three of them turned slightly to face the end of the corridor. The hulking mass of foul smelling, mucus coloured flesh regarded them through two small black eyes. It's clothes were little more than rags and a large heavy wooden club swung from it's left hand.

The troll charged.

The floor shook and Hermione, acting purely on instinct, reached up and grabbed the twins by the neck and dropped to the floor. The boys fell in heap beside her and the troll, carried forward by its own momentum and sheer stupidity, ran straight over them and into the wall behind them.

"RUN!" Hermione didn't shriek. Girls like her don't. But let us say there was a certain tone of desperation to her shout, which got the twins up of the ground. They each grabbed one of her hands and legged it, almost dragging Hermione behind them. The troll had rebounded off the wall and shook it's head blearily before turning back to where it could smell it's prey.

Trolls don't have great eyes sight. In fact it's truly terrible. They rely on their sense of smell to find their prey. Unfortunately for our trio Hermione had yet to study magical creatures. So when they hid behind a statue of a large dragon, which had been tucked into an alcove, they were greatly surprised to fin the troll make an unerring path towards them.

Hermione raised her wand and was vaguely conscious of the twins doing the same. This corridor was in the far corner of the castle, well away from the feast and the help of any Professor.

"Would the disarming charm work?" Fred muttered.

"Yes. It's for disarming. Not specifically wands." Hermione tightened her grip on her wand, feeling the wood slip slightly under her sweaty fingers. The troll was so close now that Hermione was almost gagging on it's foul stench.

"On three?" George ordered.

"One" Fred whispered.

"Two"

"Three" yelled Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus!_" They fired the charm in unison. The three identical beams of light merged and hit the troll full in the face. It's club went flying and the combined power of the spell sent it flying back into the wall, which it hit, head first, with a sickening thud.

Hermione swayed on her feet, truly exhausted for the first time in her life. Her wand fell out of her hand as she found she no longer had the energy to hold it and she collapsed. The last things she saw as she hit the ground was the collapsing bodies of the twins or either side of her.

* * *

_Perhaps it would be relevant if I told you what awaited the staff upon their arrival at that fated second floor corridor. Professor Quirrel had run into the Great Hall at 6:50. The school evacuated the students to their common room by 6:55. It took the collected staff of Hogwarts a further ten minuets to confirm that the troll wasn't in the expansive dungeons of the castle. It was then at 7:05 precisely that the loud roar of a mountain troll could be heard reverberating through the school. In all my years I have never seen Minerva and Pomona run so fast. By the time we caught up with them she was approaching the second floor corridor. A loud crash sounded from up ahead. The scene that met our eyes when we arrived was like that of a fantasy story. The mountain troll, easily topping 9 feet was slouched in a heap at the foot of the wall. You could tell it had hit it at a remarkable speed. The back of it's head was oozing thick sulphurous blood and there was a spiders web of cracks in the wall behind it, some easily an inch deep. We quickly bound it and ensured it would not surface soon._

_Minerva relaxed slightly. While she may come across as stiff and strict, I have never met someone more destined to be a mother than she. Her love for children and her students is paramount to nothing. She slouched against a wall. "Thank Godric there weren't any students nearby." _

_Pomona Sprout was poking around the statue of a dragon, which I vaguely remembered had been a gift from the Bones family. _

"_Minerva I wouldn't be so sure about that." _

_We crowded the statue, Minerva, Pomona, Albus, Severus and I. Imagine our shock and surprise at what we found. In a crumpled heap, barely breathing, lay Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger._

* * *

**A/N Ok so what do you think? I had this chapter written out and originally our trio were rescuing a distraught Harry from the toilet. I swear that's what was supposed to happen. Somehow between that and writing I got this. Personally I like this better. Expelliarmus is probably a second year spell. But this is Hermione. What else do you expect. **

**As always we're unbeta'd so shout about any errors and I'll do my best to run damage control. **

**Kitten123130: wow. I take that as a massive compliment. So this is up so quickly mainly because of you. I hope you have a great wedding day.**

**carick of hunter moon: Again wow. That was a lot of technical advice. I really appreciate the thought but I got it working again. (just). My laptop and I had a long discussion about sledge hammers and we now see eye to eye.**

**TeamEdwardUntilIDie: You think I'm funny. Yay. I didn't know I could do humour, so thank you. :)**

**Please review, I love hearing from you.**

**Hood out.**


	5. The Two Harrys

_Minerva and myself escorted the unconscious Gryffindors to the Hospital Wing, whilst the other teachers dealt with the Troll. Poppy Pomfrey already had beds ready and diagnosed them with magical exhaustion. They would wake up, unharmed, in a day or two. Minerva left to confront Dumbledore. She was furious that such a creature had managed to get into the school, without the all powerful warlock noticing. The fury was not helped by the knowledge that three of her favourite lion cubs were now in the hospital wing as a direct result of the troll. Poppy transfigured their robes into pyjamas, a nifty charm which was used by healers world wide and returned to her office. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. Young Miss Granger was tucked under the starched white sheets of the hospital bed, her hands resting gently upon it. And it was her hands that caught my attention. On each hand a small tattoo wound around her middle finger. I clambered onto the chair by her bed and grabbed her hands, pulling up the sleeves of her pyjamas as I did so. _

_I remember the one thought that went through my head as I saw the swirling pattern continue up from both fingers, the back of her hands and up her arms. Oh Dear Sweet Merlin. _

_Thankfully Poppy had placed them in beds next to each other and I didn't have to run about like a headless Hippogryff. I reached across and nabbed the red-headed twin's arm, yanking up his sleeve. Same pattern. I checked with the other twin. Same tattoo, different arm. I had the strong suspicion the patterns matched. Bonding tattoos. I moved as fast as my small stature would allow to the foot of the three beds and raised my wand hoping Poppy didn't come back and question my actions. _

"_Reconditus" I murmured. The charm was semi-permanent, only removable by myself and undetectable to others. I checked the charm had taken and the tattoos were hidden and left the hospital wing as fast as I could._

* * *

_Why did I hide the marks? Surely such a momentous occasion as soul bonding should be shouted from the rooftops and pledged in sonnets. Well dear readers the answer is quite simple. Albus Dumbledore. I had watched him scheme and plan and play with the lives of Lily and James Potter. I had seen his fury when Sirius Black freed his godson from the muggles and vanished. Unlike Dumbledore however I knew exactly who Harry Black was. I knew how powerful this trio would be. I knew Dumbledore was looking for his chosen one. I wasn't about to hand him three._

* * *

Sirius Black sipped his coffee. Say what you will about house elf enslavement, but they do make a very good cup of coffee. It was quiet without his godson pottering around the place, causing havoc. Sirius grinned. Pottering. He was hilarious. A loud crack caused him to slop the hot liquid and he turned to glare accusingly at the eagle owl outside the window. It glared right back. Sirius gave in. There was no winning with owls. He set down his mug and crossed to the window, opening it in one smooth movement, shaking his head. The owl stuck out it's leg and he untied the message, barely clearing his hands before it flew off. Sirius sat back down at the table. It looked like two pieces of paper folded. He slipped his fingers under the flap but, much to his amazement it wouldn't come undone. He flipped it over and read the words scrawled on the back in ornate handwriting.

_If I were the Map, what would you do?_

Riddles weren't his strong point. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, not a Ravenclaw. Sirius threw his head back and yelled. "MOONY!"

The wizard stuck his head in the door. "I'm sorry Sirius did you call for me? I couldn't quite hear you from the room next door."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "C'mere. I want you to have a look at something." He handed him the parchment and Remus sat down, frowning slightly. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're an idiot." Remus chuckled and pulled out his wand. "This is a sticking charm which has been worded to a specific phase. That is your clue." He waited patiently for Sirius to connect the dots.

"AH! The Marauders Map." Remus rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Didn't Harry write to us and say some friends of his had found it?"

"Just tap the letter Sirius." Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The words vanished and the parchment unfolded, revealing the letter within. Remus tugged his chair closer and they began to read.

_Dear Sirius Black, _

_We are, as you have probably deduced, friends of Harry. We went to visit the Headmaster today, for various reasons and we were made aware of the greatest trick ever played on Albus Dumbledore._

_We have dubbed it "The Two Harrys". You can blame Gred and Froge for that._

_We came up with a theory as to how you achieved this and were wondering if we were correct._

_Firstly you hid Harry Potter away from the magical community for several years after adopting him in law. _

_You write to Dumbledore telling him of the existence of your own son. Dumbledore won't question the existence of such a child, especially if you tell him you hid your son away to protect him from Lord Voldemort. You explain to him that you and James believed it would be hilarious to name both your sons Harry, as you were very close to each other. It'd be like have two sons (insert excuse used here). He could be easily convinced that this was the Marauders last prank._

_You later inform him that you are worried by the amount of fame and danger Harry Potter would grow up with in Britain. You have made the choice of sending Harry Potter to Beauxbatons Academy and will be keeping him hidden and safe. At this point there are two Harrys. Harry undergoes a magical adoption, via an archaic potion and becomes for all intents and purposes Harry Black, your son. Harry Potter is sent to France and never heard of again. Harry Potter vanishes and Harry Black is an unimportant pureblood out of the reach of Albus Dumbledore._

_If we are wrong then you may keep your method to yourself but please do write back. I have been assured that if we were correct you will confirm it. Apparently denying a prank when you've been caught red-handed is not how a good prankster conducts himself. Forge and Gred were simply overjoyed at the chance to contact you, their hero. _

_Please don't mention this to Harry. We weren't sure if he knew the details of this or not and don't particularly wish to be on the wrong end of temper. Again._

_Yours,_

_Gred, Twist and Forge_

_(Second generation pranksters)_

_P.S Gred and Forge believe I should mention that without my genius they wouldn't have worked it out at all. I wish to mention that Gred and Forge really need to get better nicknames and if you have any suggestions I will gratefully inscribe them upon their foreheads in luminous ink._

_P.P.S Twist wishes to assure Gred and Forge that she is NOT joking._

Sirius sat back and laughed. Remus joined him as he read the postscripts back to himself.

"Luminous ink." He chuckled. "Well Padfoot I do believe you have a fanclub. Whoever Twist is, she's a genius. She managed to figure it out what Dumbledore himself failed to notice."

Sirius nodded grinning widely. "I don't actually know her name. Harry just refers to her as Twist in his letters. The twins are Fred and George Weasley."

"Are you going to reply?"

Sirius gaped at him. "Of course I am. My honour as a Marauder is on the line here. How could I possible deny this?"

Remus shook his head and helped himself to the box of chocolates Sirius had bought for Amelia.

* * *

_Filius' note: We've decided it is necessary to invite others to give their accounts of events, such as Sirius and Remus. I have been informed that it makes for a more involved story._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not stupid. She wandered along the Transfiguration corridor to her office, wondering which of the staff members had let the troll into the school. It wasn't simply a matter of the troll wandering in from the forest. There were no trolls in the forbidden forest. There weren't any in almost a hundred miles. As well as that the school was warded against such creatures. Only a teacher would be able to lift the wards to let it through.

"Minerva?" She spun around and frowned at the empty corridor.

"Down here Minerva." She glanced down and spotted Filius. She immediately blushed. It wasn't a reflection on his height. It was just Minerva walked with her head held high and very rarely looked at the ground. She walked into a lot of first years because of it.

Filius rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you. Can we go to your office?"

She nodded and led the way through her office door. Filius leapt from the foot rest into a chair in one easy movement. He wasn't a duelling master for nothing. She sat in her desk chair and rubbed her temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"We need to talk about your Gryffindors."

"Which ones?"

"Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger."

She blinked at him and sighed. "This won't be good will it?"

"No." Filius sighed "I know why they fainted. The troll didn't hurt them and no normal spell would have caused them to faint. My best guess is that they cast simultaneously and their soul bond formed."

Minerva just stared at him. She reached out blindly and opened a drawer pulling out a bottle of Firewiskey she'd confiscated from some seventh years. A burst of wandless magic later and she raised the uncorked bottle to her lips. Headache be damned. She needed this. It took three mouthfuls before her courage was bolstered enough to speak.

"You're sure?" The whiskey had made her voice cracked and rough.

Filius nodded and held his hand out for the bottle.

"I spotted the tattoos in the hospital wing. All three of them." He took a swig. "I've hidden them from view. Poppy would only tell Albus."

Minerva sighed, "Can you imagine what he'd do with that kind of power?"

"Albus is a good man. He truly is. But he puts the battle before all else. He believes You-Know-Who will rise again. Without Harry Potter, this would be his next best weapon."

Minerva nodded and flexed her fingers slightly. "So we keep them hidden and safe. Should we tell their parents?"

"I wouldn't tell Mrs Weasley. Her family are tied to follow Dumbledore. She'd go to him without a second thought. I'm sure the twins will be able to keep this from her. Pair of natural liars they are." He chuckled slightly.

"And Miss Granger?"

Filius shrugged. "Don't you know about her family?"

Minerva snapped her fingers and the Hogwarts Attendance book landed with a thump on her desk. It was leather bound and thick, as each child had their own page with their contact details, school records and current academic status. Minerva flicked through it until she came to Granger, Hermione.

_Granger, Hermione_

_Muggleborn_

_DOB: 19th of September 1980_

_Place of Residence: Lambeth Orphanage_

_Current Status: Hospitalised_

She sighed. "Orphan. I don't visit orphans, Albus does. He says he always wants to make sure. I deal with muggleborns. This does make things easier on her front. No parents to ask questions. When shall we tell them?"

"Not immediately. The charm will hold for another four days, before their magic begins to corrode it. They'll know something is different when they wake up." Filius jumped off the chair and made for the door. "I need to read up on this. It's not exactly a common piece of magic."

Minerva nodded and banished the attendance book with another snap of her fingers.

"It's a pity the twins aren't chasers. Gryffindor would be unstoppable."

"Is that all you think about Minerva?" Filius scolded.

"You try losing to Severus. It'd make you dedicated to anything."

"By the way where did that Firewhiskey come from?"

She grinned. "Nymphadora Tonks."

Flitwick rolled his eyes again. "Pomona was right. She really does lack the ability to behave."

* * *

Fred groaned and punched his pillow in an attempt to make it less like stone. He thought the pillows in the dormitories were much more comfortable than this. Dorm was usually warmer too.

If it smells like the Hospital Wing and it feels like the Hospital Wing then it's probably... he opened his eyes and groaned. Yep, the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey heard him and bustled over.

"Ah Mr Weasley. How nice of you to wake up." She flicked her wand in an exaggeratedly fluid movement and smirked slightly. "Your magic is back to normal. Now would you mind telling me who you are?"

Fred stared at her in amazement. "You've known me since first year. Don't you remember me?"

She sighed. "I know you're a Weasley twin. I just don't know which one. Even I can't tell you apart."

"Oh. Hermione can. I'm Fred." She nodded and tapped his forehead with her wand.

"Jolly good. Any dizziness? Nausea?" He shook his head and she sighed "Very well. You can get up if you feel like it. Your clothes are in that cabinet." She strode off and closed the privacy screens behind her. Fred stood and stretched before getting changed. The last thing he remembered was disarming the troll, with George and Hermione. He shook his head and sighed. Someone would explain later. He left and looked down along the ward. All the other beds were empty, except two, which were closed off with more screens. George and Hermione.

He checked to see where Madam Pomfrey was before he crept through the nearest set of screens, scratching his arm as he did so. For some reason it itched incessantly. In the first bed he found Hermione, sleeping peacefully and looking almost angelic whilst doing so. It reminded Fred of something his mother used to say when he was little._ "The little devils look like angels when their asleep. Wake them up and the disguise is ruined."_ Given that his mother reserved this saying for him and George it wasn't surprising that he heard it a lot. Speaking of George... Fred pushed his way through the curtains until he reached his brothers bed.

"George?"

"Fred."

"George?"

"Fred."

"GEORGE!"

George's eyes snapped open and he jumped, seeing Fred's face bare inches from his own.

"AHH..." Fred slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. We're in the Hospital Wing. Are you okay?"

George nodded and Fred removed his hand.

"Don't wake me up like that. Why are we here? Is Hermione okay?"

Fred nodded once and his brother relaxed.

"She's next door sleeping. Get dressed." Fred made to leave.  
"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"Why is their an F on your forehead?"

Fred sighed. "Damn you Poppy Pomfrey!"

* * *

Hermione woke to see twin expressions of concern before she was crushed by a set of thirteen year olds with deep blue eyes. She coughed slightly and they sat back, fluffing her pillows so she could sit up. Hermione smiled. It was almost comical seeing the expressions of concern and worry on such normally buoyant faces.

"What's wrong? You're not usually this worried." Her voice was cracked from misuse and George handed her his glass of water. She didn't care that he'd already drunk from it. They'd been sharing food for ages, because the twins worried she didn't eat enough.

"We don't know. We only just woke up. The last thing we remember is fighting the troll and now..." George gestured around him. Their robes had been cleaned and pressed but neither twin had their tie done up properly. Her hands itched to straighten them. She clenched the duvet instead. Actually her whole arm itched, right up to her

"Where's Pomfrey?"

"Right here."

The twins flinched and turned slowly to face the middle aged matron. She was standing at the foot of Hermione's bed, hands on her hips in a position that reminded both twins strongly of their mother.

"Why didn't either of you decide to fetch me when Miss Granger woke up? She was twice as drained as the pair of you. It's a miracle she's even awake."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, her warm brown eyes managing to look flinty and cold standing out in sharp relief against her unnaturally pale skin, as she fixed Pomfrey with a questioning glare.

"Drained?"

Pomfrey nodded, flicking her wand over Hermione.

"Magically drained. Something that happens rarely to wizards who over exert themselves. We found you unconscious behind a statue. The only other thing in that corridor was an unconscious troll. Priori Incantatem showed that the last magic you did with your wands was expelliarmus. It is my assumption..." and she glared at them collectively. "That you put so much force and desperation behind that charm that you managed to defeat a troll and drain yourselves at the same time."

Although they were innocent for some reason it seemed to be impossible for Fred to keep his face straight. His twin seemed to be having similar troubles, as he pursed his lips. Hermione had simply settled for glaring at the healer, one eyebrow raised in defiance. Typical.

"Did you tell our Mum?"

The healer sighed and shook her head.

"I remember the last time the pair of you were in here. Quidditch injuries wasn't it?" They nodded and she scowled. "Moronic game if you ask me." She turned to Hermione "Their mother came all the way to school and had the audacity to question my treatment. Honestly." Hermione's scowl softened slightly and Madam Pomfrey nodded as if satisfied. "Well you're all well enough to go, although I'll give you a pass from classes today. Professor Flitwick asked me to pass on a message that he'd like to see you. Regarding your charms grades apparently." She shooed the boys out of their so Hermione could dress and they stood just outside the curtain.

"So are you sure you're ok Twist?"

Fred and George grinned at each other as Hermione growled at them.

"Er...Never mind."

Hermione sighed and pushed her way out from behind the curtain, pulling her jumper over her head. Her frown vanished as she spotted the genuine concern on their faces. She linked arms with them and they walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing, relaxing slightly at the contact. Fred smiled slightly.

"We're sorry. It's just...you heard Pomfrey, you had it worst than us. You could've died or something."

"You're our best friend. We're allowed to worry about you."  
"Well don't. If there's one thing I am, it's bloody hard to kill." They frowned at her bitter tone. The swearing they were used to. Hermione swore like a banshee. "I though Lee was your best friend."

"Nah. He was but no one knows us like you do. Besides some of your prank ideas are simply..."

"Evil?" Hermione suggested.

"Ingenius." Fred corrected.

"Hilarious."

"Brilliant."

"Oh stop it. I think I might faint from the praise." They grinned at her sarcasm. "As for the draining thing...It's probably because of your twin bond."

"Twin bond?" They stopped and stared at her, arms still linked.

"Well yes. Didn't you know?" They shook their heads and Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "A twin bond forms between a pair of magical twins. You two ill always support each other and love each other unconditionally. You're..."She cast around for the right words. "Soul mates. I mean that in a platonic sense, so stop looking sick. Soul mates can be best friends, siblings or lovers or anything really. Soul mate means someone who fits you perfectly. They have an incredibly close relationship and are like best friends. It's not instant. It's something you have to work at in most cases. It's why you have to have to have brother wands." Hermione paused and frowned, remembering the words of Ollivander.

Fred stared at his brother in amazement and the silence grew uncomfortable. Hermione sighed.

"So kitchens?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

"Thank you Jemmie." Hermione politely took the dish from the elf and set it on the table. Fred snickered. "What?"

"Around everyone else you're Amazon Hermione, but with the house elves your..." he looked at his brother for help but George waved him off.

"Oh no dear brother. Your digging this hole by yourself."

"Ah." Fred busied himself with his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a glob of mashed potato at him. They ate in silence for a while until an owl was escorted over by another house elf.

"Mistress Hermione? This owl arrived for you."

Hermione untied the letter and passed the owl some of her steak, which is accepted happily.

"Thanks."

She scanned the writing on the top of the envelope and chuckled. "Darling twins I have a riddle for you. What's noble, ancient and serious all at the same time?"

"Cactus."

"Broomstick."

"Goldfish."

"Goldfish?" Fred scowled at his brother. "Now you're just being silly."

"How you two manage to pass end of year exams is a mystery to me." They gave her twin angelic grins and she rolled her eyes again. Reaching in to her pocket Hermione with drew her wand and tapped the envelope with it. "Sirius Black." The envelope unfolded so it was flat revealing the letter written on the same parchment. The twins whistled in amazement. "What? The House of Black is Noble and Ancient. Serious...Sirius. It was blooming obvious." She sighed in irritation and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Twist,_

_Firstly I, Sirius Black, founding Marauder, would like to applaud your deductive abilities and confirm that you were indeed, correct. The two Harrys is, to this day the most successful prank I have ever pulled. I wake up laughing in the night sometimes. I'm amazed at my own brilliance. I'd know. Trust me I'm Sirius. _

_Secondly, Fred and George, you seriously need new nicknames. Even I know who you are. This letter is addressed to Twist as I have no idea who she actually is. I can't even guess what Twist could mean. I asked Moony and he was stumped. Which is, by the way unusual._

_I would automatically rule out anything which marks you out as twins though. You'd be too easy to guess._

_Have you played any pranks recently?_

_Were they good?_

_Moony says I'm being ridiculous but it's nice to hear Harry has friends. Being raised by a Marauder probably hasn't done him any good on the social front._

_Does Harry pull pranks?_

_I would like to extend a formal invitation to the three of you to visit with Harry for Christmas. I have already asked Harry and Mrs Weasley. As she was planning to visit Romania this Christmas with her husband, she didn't have any objections. Twist I have no idea who you are, or if you're even female. So I can't enquire on your behalf. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Sirius Black,_

_of the Noble and Ancient House of Black,_

_Marauder_

"We get.."

"to meet..

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Hermione grinned, folding the letter and tucking it inside her robes before returning to her food.

"Oh really? Wow. Aren't you two lucky?"

"Sarcasm doesn't work when you're grinning."

"Does too. It's called friendly sarcasm." Hermione widened her eyes and grinned "It's the best kind." she added dreamily, staring off into the distance. Fred scowled.

"Very funny Twist."

"I can't see how you're excited by a man who made the same dreadful pun twice in one letter."

She chuckled deeply and nibbled on her steak, her eyes never really focusing on them again.

"Shall we visit Flitwick?" Hermione glanced up at them and blinked.

"What?"  
George smirked at tugged on her plait. "Pay attention Twist. Madam Pomfrey said he was looking for us. He won't be teaching now. It's break. So shall we?"

"Oh alright." They set off from the kitchens, Hermione following the twins quietly.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Fred caught her hand and dragged her to a stop in front of them. "You're not yourself."

"Fred I'm fine. George stop hovering. I'm fine." Hermione scowled at them and they grinned.

"Much better." They grabbed an arm each and pointed onwards. "TO CHARMS!"

* * *

**A/N **

**The bit about Tonks refers to a quote from The Order of the Phoenix, which I love. Got any favorite Quotes?**

**Any thoughts on this chapter?**

**Please review, ask questions...anything.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hood Out.**


	6. Our Mum is going to kill us

Flitwick was busy levitating a stack of books when they arrived and didn't look round when the classroom door shut with a click. Fred cleared his throat and the tiny professor jumped, losing his concentration and dropping the books. He spun round and rested a hand on his chest, sucking in a huge breath.

"Fright of my life you lot gave me." He breathed out deeply and stacked the books with a flick of his wand. "I take it Madam Pomfrey passed on my message?"  
Hermione nodded quietly. She respected the charms professor, with his squeaky voice and elegant wand movements. When he noticed how she disliked being the centre of attention whenever she got a spell right first time he simply nodded quietly in her direction awarded the points under his breath. Hermione was allowed to read quietly at the back of the classroom and she was grateful for the attention he helped her avoid.

"Well sit down then." Fred and George sat on either side of Hermione, both scratching their arms. Hermione had more restraint and simply balled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to claw her skin off. Flitwick winced slightly.

"I'm sorry about that. The spell is corrupting as your magic works against it. I'll remove it in a moment."  
"Remove what Sir?"

Flitwick sighed and leaned against his lectern. It seemed unusual for the professor to assume such a casual pose. They were more used to seeing his head peeking over the top of a tall stack of books.

"The glamour charm I placed on you. Normally it wouldn't be noticeable to you but this is a...different situation." Fred and George frowned. They hadn't heard an adult use this tone of voice since their beloved Uncle Billius had died. "Professor McGonagall has been informed of your situation and she has given me her full support. However I must ask you not to impart any of this information lightly." He stared at the twins as he said this. "Obviously this is your choice. I am simply informing you of what I think is best."  
Hermione snapped, hating the suspense. "What is it?" She blushed slightly and switched her gaze to her hands. "Sir."  
Flitwick smiled slightly and pulled at his tufty white hair. "I put the glamour charm on you to prevent Professor Dumbledore seeing the tattoos. The tattoos are the manifestation of your soul bond."

Aside from the slight widening of Hermione's eyes the trio gave no reaction to the news. They simply sat frozen behind the desks, clutching at each others hands. Flitwick sighed and raised his wand. A simple flick later and the glamour charm faded and their tattoos fell into sharp relief against their pale skin.

Hermione stared down at her hands. The swirling pattern appeared from under Fred's sleeve, down to his middle finger, where it joined to Hermione's middle finger and continued. It ran continuously from Fred's hand, through Hermione and on to George.

"How?" Hermione shrank back. She's never heard George sound so angry. On her left Fred's expression was similarly thunderous. She flinched slightly and they pulled their hands from hers.

"When you fought that troll you went through an experience so significant together, that it bonded you together. The potential for the bond was always their but something sparked it two days ago."

"We cast together." Hermione's voice was quiet and empty. "The spells merged together."

Flitwick frowned. "That would probably do it. Although..."

"We have brother wands." The twins snapped their heads around to glare at Hermione and she shrunk back slightly. "Ollivander told me." She whispered. Angry adults, even bullies she could handle. But not the twins.

"All three of you..." She nodded silently, willing back the tears. "Well that explains it. Twins, identical twins at least, are one half of a soul. Which is why the twin bond forms. However they are still not whole and usually go on to form soul bonds with their spouses. However in this case Hermione is the other half of both your souls. She's bonded to both of you."

"But we didn't want to be bonded to her." Fred scowled and advanced on Flitwick, aware of his brother on his right.

"We didn't want to be bonded to anyone."

"We were happy the way we were."

The tiny professor pulled his self up to his full height. "Well I'd say that you're being bloody selfish. You've been given something so wonderful, many would kill for it." He glared at them in turn. "You two were always going to be bonded together. Would you rather live half empty lives and confine her to an empty life as well? It's all right for you two purebloods. You grew up with the knowledge of bonding and souls. Miss Granger is a muggleborn. She's been forced into this world, with no choice or consent and has no understanding of what has occurred between you three."

"Well it's not our ruddy fault she's ignorant."

"If I were you Mr Weasley, I'd watch your tone." Flitwick levelled his wand at the twins, his voice dangerously calm. "Miss Granger is the brightest witch to walk through these halls since Rowena herself. Believe me I would know. The staff are extremely fond of her and you've just sent her off in tears, because you made her feel belittled and stupid. I hope the pair of you are happy." The twins whirled, anger forgotten. The desk where Hermione had been sitting was empty and she had vanished.

* * *

Harry was sitting outside the first years dorms on the staircase at lunchtime, waiting for the twins. They barrelled into him, almost knocking him over. Only Harry's seeker training stopped him from being sent flying.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry didn't know which twin had asked and frankly he didn't care.

"Yes I do. She's in my bed crying her eyes out because of you two. She wont tell me what's wrong and you had better have had a good reason for what ever it was you did because our Hermione. Doesn't. Cry!" Harry growled at them, raising his wand. "Don't tempt me to use to the spells my Aunt Amelia taught me for disarming pushy wizards." He lowered his wands to the first twin's crotch and was gratified to hear them gulp.

"Look. We're really sorry. We just had a bit of a shock and we need to talk to her. We said some really stupid things which we didn't mean." They tried to push past him but Harry refused to move.

"Do you honestly think I'm letting you in there? You're obviously dumber than I thought. You can see Hermione when she wants to see you. Now piss off."

Harry turned and walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione glanced up at him from the bed and smiled weakly.

"Thanks for that."

He shrugged and sat next to her.

"It's nothing really. I meant it though. You're like a sister to me. I won't let them hurt you. Now will you tell me what happened? I haven't seen you for days."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"We were in the hospital wing. We got cornered by the troll on Halloween, which we managed to survive unscathed. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. Apparently we drained our magic. We woke up this morning in the Hospital Wing, none the wiser. Pomfrey let us go and we went to visit Flitwick. We got a letter from Sirius by the way. He invited us for Christmas."

Harry grunted. "Yeah I know. He asked me if I'd like to have you round. Although I'm seriously considering uninviting the twins."  
"Don't do that. They're your friends."

"Yeah and so are you. Tell me what happened with Flitwick."

Hermione sighed and held out her hands. Harry swore.

"Oh bloody hell. That's a soul bond isn't it?" She nodded and Harry raked a hand through his hair. Then he flicked his head to the side and it lay flat again. Hermione tugged on her braid, self consciously "What did the twins say?"

"They were furious. I've never seen them so angry. They were angry at me because I didn't tell them we had brother wands. I just forgot. Harry, they said they didn't want me. Why does nobody want me?" Harry felt his heart twist as she looked at him with those deep brown eyes which were filled with sadness and tears. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned on him for support. Hermione never gave hugs unless you were the twins. It gave Harry a clue of how distraught she was that she let him hold her.

"Hermione. What happened to your parents?"

The answer made his heart ache.

"Dead. Grandparents disowned me. No other family. Too weird to be adopted, too weird to even share a room with someone that's normal. Fred and George were the first people who actually spoke to me in almost four years. Not even they want me." Her voice broke from the flat monotone and she started to cry again. "What's wrong with me?"

Harry sighed as he watched the witch break down in front of him. He held her close, trying to give as much comfort as it's possible for an eleven year old boy to give. But really he knew there was nothing he could do to help. While he and Hermione were close, she'd never let him in as close as she had the twins. They were who she needed. He unlocked the door and opened it. They were slumped outside in a heap, tears tracks on their cheeks, wallowing in an air of regret and desperation. The hopeful glances they shot at him convinced him they were the only ones who could help. He stood aside.

"She needs you."

They barrelled past him into the dorm. Harry stood in door watching as they broke down at the sight of their best friend in tears. One twin on either side of her they cuddled the broken witch close and sobbed. He sighed and closed the door.

* * *

It took twenty minutes of quiet crying before any of them were ready to speak. Fred sighed slightly.

"We're so sorry."

"We didn't mean it."

"We just got a shock and we're so amazingly sorry. Just please forgive us."

"We never thought anything this..."

"Chaotic would happen to us. It's so unusual."

She hiccuped slightly.

"Chaotic? You two are the princes of chaos."

"Yeah but that we control. We know how everything fits together and how each variable works out. It's controlled."

"We never want to hurt you like that again. We didn't mean it."

"We weren't angry at you."  
Hermione stared at the red eyed boys and tried to believe what they said was true.

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?"

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred.

"We have no idea."

"Our Mum is going to kill us."

She sighed again and smiled slightly.

"You two are idiots."

* * *

It took another week before things were close to normal between the twins and Hermione. They all wore long sleeves and had taken to wearing their Quidditch gloves to classes. Only Harry had seen the bond marks and that was how they intended to keep it. Yet some differences were harder to hide.

"How did you bloody know?" Oliver Wood bellowed at Fred. "That bludger was behind you, there was no way you could've seen it heading for Hermione. So how did you know to stick your bat out and stop it?" The rest of the team had gathered round. Oliver wasn't annoyed. In fact he was ecstatic that one of his beaters had become seemingly telepathic.

Fred and George had sighed and ignored Wood as he threatened to make them practise with invisible bludgers. They were only slightly sure he was joking.

It was mid-way through November before they worked up the courage to visit Professor Flitwick again.

"What can you tell us about...this?" Fred made expansive sweeping gestures with his hands and Hermione smiled slightly. Only Fred could take a life changing event and sum it up in one gesture.

"A fair bit I suppose. The bond is permanent but it must be cared for. You can't allow it to wither and die, for to do so would to allow a piece of yourself to die." The twins flinched and looked guiltily at Hermione. "The bond doesn't make you do anything. You were already incredibly powerful wizards, however when you work together the power will be legendary. Unstoppable. This castle came into being because of a soul bond. The four founders were bonded together and with their magic raised this castle from the dust. The whole building was constructed from magic. Merlin was believed to have a similar one although this was never confirmed." They nodded slightly and he continued. "Your bond will ensure that you'll be friends and extremely close for the rest of your natural lives. Were you to become Aurors you would probably be the most powerful ever seen. Boys you should be able to tell when Hermione is in danger. Just as she should be able to sense your emotions and vice versa."

"Hang on. I thought we were all linked." George frowned in confusion and Flitwick laughed.

"Oh no. Of course not, that would be quite unorthodox. For two brothers to be bonded...is wrong. Fred is Bonded to Hermione and George is Bonded to Hermione. She is bonded to both of you."

Fred snickered slightly.

"That's okay. We're used to sharing."

Hermione punched his arm.

"Ow."

"This bond is platonic and shouldn't effect your everyday lives. Unless you have a habit of getting into dangerous situations. Why are you wearing gloves inside?"

As one they peeled off a fingerless leather glove and showed him the bond.

"I could glamour it for you again."

They shuddered.

"Thank you for the offer Sir but the itching was terrible. We'll just keep our gloves on. It's winter so no one really minds. Although the twins are struggling with having to get changed for Quidditch matches. These tattoos go all the way up to our shoulders." Hermione's voice wasn't petulant, just calm and serene as she stated pure fact.

Flitwick nodded. "I may be able to do something about that but it will take me sometime." The trio nodded and left, pulling on their gloves.

* * *

_I did something that day that I'm not very proud of. Just like Albus Dumbledore I lied to them for what I believed was their own good. Telling an twelve year old girl that she has a romantic bond with two teenage boys could not be good for her. The amount of pressure she would have been under...no I stand by my decision. She didn't need to know. They never would have turned out right otherwise. Bonds aren't instantaneous. They needed to arrive at the same place together._

* * *

"Oliver is starting to get suspicious that me and Fred change in the toilets now."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Tell him you've been kissing girls and they gave you love bites and you don't want anyone to see. Should get him off your backs, although you might get a lecture about Quidditch coming before pleasure."

They frowned. "Why would they bite us?"

"Did we annoy them?"

Her eyes widened and Hermione stared at them in amazement. "You're serious aren't you? Oh dear...You mean no one ever told you...Merlin...HARRY HELP!"

* * *

Hermione eventually tracked Harry down in the common room, dragging the confused twins behind her.

"There, you can ask Harry."

"Ask me what?" Harry scribbled onto the parchment and didn't look up.

Hermione smirked slightly. "I believe I have just introduced these two to the possibilities of girls and I believe they need the Talk."

Harry went pale and knocked ink over his essay.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione do I have to do this?"

Fred scowled. "Talk? What talk?"

"Yes Harry you do. Because there is no way I'm touching this conversation with a barge pole." She retreated into a corner with her book, after syphoning the ink of his essay, occasionally catching phrases from the three boys.

"You can do that?"

"But why would you want to?"

"You're kidding right Harry?"

She smiled slightly. Hermione had figured out the facts of life a long time ago. It hadn't been exactly hard for someone of her intelligence to work out. The twins had vanished up to their rooms looking equally confused and intrigued and Harry made his way over to Hermione. He sank onto the bench next to her and rested him head against the wall, screwing his eyes shut.

"I may never forgive you for making me do that."

Hermione chuckled.

"It had to be done. They were clueless the poor dears."

"Yeah, but did it have to be me? They really had no idea. They've always been so focused on pranks that no one thought to explain it to them. They flirt all the time and I guessed people just assumed they knew."

She smiled at him.

"So how do you know that stuff?"

"Sirius. He sat me down aged eight and explained the quills and the inkwells to me. A lot of his behaviour began to make sense after that." He glared at her. "But really Hermione. Did it have to be me?"

"Well who else do you suggest did it? I'm a twelve year old girl. I'm innocent."

"Innocent my left...What?"

Hermione looked confused.

"What, What?"

"You're twelve."

She nodded slowly, eyes wide.

"And..."

"When did you turn twelve?"

Emerald eyes stared in to hers as though suspecting she'd written the answer across the back of her eyeballs.

"In September I think. Why?"

Harry leapt up from the sofa and grabbed her shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why didn't you tell us? We have to have a party and presents and EVERYTHING!"

"Harry."

"We can ask the house elves for cake and the twins can do a run to..."

"Harry!"

"Honeydukes and we can invite the team and..."

"HARRY!"

He glanced up. "What?"

"Thanks awfully but no party."

Harry seemed to deflate in front of her.

"But we missed your birthday...the twins will definitely want to throw a party and get you presents."

Hermione stood toe to toe with him and scowled.

"You will not tell the twins."

Harry grinned cockily.

"You can't stop me."

Quick as a snake she grabbed his ear between her finger nails and pulled.

"ARGH!"

"Swear you won't tell them."

Harry scowled and panted as he stood on his toes to try and alleviate her pull on his ear.

"I won't. I won't. Dear Merlin just let go!"

Hermione let go and tugged on her school skirt to straighten it, smirking slightly.

"Thank you. I don't want the fuss because there is no reason to celebrate it. Just means it's another years since...Anyway. I want to see how many years it takes for the twins to notice."

Harry sighed and rubbed his reddening ear.

"If you insist. I'm sure they'll notice eventually."

She laughed and picked up her book, a sure sign that the conversation was over.  
"I seriously doubt it."

* * *

November pulled to a close and December drew in. It was the week before school broke for Christmas and the twins had taken to vanishing at strange times in the day, appearing with slightly dazed expressions and reddened lips. Hermione wasn't stupid.

"What have I unleashed on Hogwarts?" She muttered to Harry, who snorted into his cereal.

"What's that Twist?" Fred asked over his orange juice.

"Nothing."

"Will you meet us in the common room tonight?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "At about three?"

"Technically that is the morning. I will have to check my reading schedule. But I should be able to fit you in."

George frowned. "Haven't you been sleeping again?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eye.

"I have slept recently."

Fred scowled and joined in.

"Twist how much sleep do you get a night?"

"Three maybe two hours. I don't need much more." Hermione crunched her way through a slice of toast as the twins pursed their lips and frowned at each other. Fred leapt up and wandered down to whisper in Lee Jordan's ear. Both turned to look at her and she raised an eyebrow in question. Lee nodded and Fred clapped his shoulder, returning to his seat.

"Lee says it's fine." he muttered to George who turned to Hermione.

"Okay. For the rest of term you can bunk in our room."

"No."

"Yes. We want you to sleep and you only seem to do it when we're around. Must be something to do with the..." He flicked a hand. "Thing. We haven't seen you at meals recently either."

Hermione froze.  
"Err, I forgot?"

Fred's voice could have matched McGonagall's for sheer disapproval.

"I see. How have you managed to hide this from us? We usually know."

Hermione bushed slightly.

"What did you do Amazon?"

She muttered something under her breath.

"Didn't quite catch that." Fred glared at her. "Tell us."

"Spell. Makes it look as though I've had a good nights sleep."

"So this isn't what you actually look like?"

Hermione sighed and glanced down at her breakfast.

"Undo it." George's voice was hard and unyielding and she knew this was one of their battles she couldn't hope to win. She flicked her wand and muttered the counter spell. Judging by their sharp intakes of breath she looked pretty awful. Ever since November she would have nightmares which would feature the twins spitting insults at her. Hermione spent her nights reading books borrowed from the restricted section, trying to find a way out of her bond. She knew the twins didn't want this and if she could find a way to free them...

Hermione was dragged from her thoughts by a hand on each shoulder. Fred and George grabbed an arm each and frog marched her up to the teachers table, to stand in front of McGonagall.

"Let me go. I'm fine." Hermione snapped but was ignored by the twins.

"Professor, we need a pass from our classes to look after Hermione."

"She's not well."

McGonagall took in the girls sunken cheeks and the bruised look to her tired eyes. Her hair was limp and faded, braided in a long pleat down her back. She sucked in a breath and glanced at Filius who looked at the girl in shock. He nodded imperceptibly.

"Very well Messrs Weasley." McGonagall ignored the curious glance from Dumbledore and smiled at the trio. "I will notify the staff. I suggest that you take her to Madam Pomfrey for a Pepper-Up Potion. Then perhaps a relaxing day studying in the Library?"

The twins nodded solemnly and Minerva was surprised to see not a hint of levity in their eyes. They tucked the quietly protesting girl under their arms and left the hall.

"How odd." Dumbledore muttered.

* * *

The twins nearly force fed her the potion, glaring non-stop at her as they did so. Hermione gagged slightly as Fred sat the now empty vial down on the coffee table in the Common Room.

"For the love of Merlin will you two STOP!" Hermione spluttered, as the bright red potion began to spread through her limbs. It felt strangely like being warmed from the inside out.

They raised an identical ginger eyebrow.

"No."

George was the more serious twin, but when Fred got angry...Hermione pushed back the nightmares of the twins hurling insults at her as she fell off the Astronomy tower and straightened her spine.

"I am fine. There is nothing to worry about and you two are being ridiculous."

"Oh really?"

"We wouldn't let Ginny or even Ron get themselves into such a state."

"There is no way we are not taking care of you." They grabbed her school bag and dragged her up to their room. They sat in near silence, working through their homework. Hermione refused to even look at the twins. She knew they cared about her but this was something else. The bond was forcing them to do things they didn't mean to do. They had no choice.

Discretely Hermione rummaged in the bag by her feet for the book she'd borrowed yesterday but hadn't yet had a chance to read. George glanced over and spotted the dusty tome she held lovingly in her arms.

"What's that?"

"Care of freshwater plants by Pomona Sprout."

George scowled. He hated it when she lied to them. He hated that she found it so easy to do so, as though it was second nature to her.

"Oh really. Then why does the cover read Greater Magic's...?"  
She pressed the cover of the book into her knees so the rest of the title wasn't visible and didn't look up.

"I have no idea George."

He snatched the book out of her hands. She could see his lips mouth the title before he passed _Greater Magic's and their annulments_ to Fred. They looked up at her, eyes hiding an expression she couldn't quite figure out.

"Hermione. Are you trying to dissolve the bond?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay I have my reasons for this. They are friends and Hermione is only 12 for the love of Merlin. You don't start relationships at 12. Love needs work. It's not instantaneous If you're looking for a story in which it's love at first sight, it is not going to be this one.**

**Any questions of concerns please email me about them. I had some great ones, and some quotes from the last chapter which I fully intend to use. So watch out for random funniness. Of course this is a twins story. It was gonna happen anyway.**

**Please Review**

**carick: you're username is too long to write out. Thank you for the awesome review. I had no idea I was doing subtle things to the plot until you told me.**

**91RedRoses: I hate Dickens too. Cat's are proud and so is Minerva. Looking down is beneath her.**

**As always unbeta'd so point out any errors. **

**SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH**

**Hood Out**


	7. Sleeping Beauty

"Yes." Hermione expected joy. She expected questions as to whether she'd found a way. She didn't expect the look of deep betrayal on their faces as they sank down on the George's bed.

"Why?"

She hastened to explain. "This bond is messing with your minds. It's making you feel things that aren't there. You wouldn't be this over baring and protective as you are right now."

Fred flung the book into a corner so he wouldn't have to look at it.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that we just want to look after you?" George asked.

"Yes."

They seemed to deflate with that answer. Leaping forward they grabbed her and held her close between them. She frowned.

"See this is what I mean. It's the bonds doing." She was aware she probably sounded hysterical, but she was too far gone to care.

"We forget..."

"That you're muggleborn sometimes..."  
"What with all the books you digest and the spells you know."

Fred reached out and smoothed her hair back from her face. "There is so much culture you learn growing up in a pureblood family that we take it for granted."

"Soul bonds are a gift. But they don't force you to feel things."

"If we want to look after you, then it's because we want to look after you. It has nothing to do with this." They tugged their gloves off and pulled Hermione's off as well. Linking their hands so the tattoos twisted together, they breathed out a sigh of relief. The barely noticeable tug which had been pulling at the three, lessened.

"Little Amazon you won't be able to find a way to break this. It's a life thing."

"And we don't want you to."

She frowned again.

"You don't?"

"Of course not."

"Oh." Hermione's voice was very small and very quiet. George sighed and glanced at his brother over her head.

"Do you think the Library will have a copy of Grim's Fairy Tails?"

"Unlikely. I doubt Madam Pince would put much store by childrens books."

"We could ask Mum for ours."

"She'd want to know why. And we can't tell her about the bond."

Hermione glanced up, knocking her head into Fred's chin.

"Ow. I thought you two would have told her."

Fred rubbed his chin with his free hand and shook his head.

"We can't. Our Mum is lovely but she'd tell everyone."

"Seeing as we already have to share you with each other, we don't want to have to do it with the rest of the world. Soul bonds are rare."

"Really rare."

"We would be famous overnight..."

"And we know you hate being the centre of attention."

"I bet Sirius would have a copy."

Fred nodded.

"Almost certainly. We can ask him this weekend."

"Why are you two doing that?"

They leaned down so they were at eye level with her.

"Doing what?"

"Talking out loud. You normally have these discussions in your head. I've seem you do it."

"We were trying to include you." Fred informed her, sniffing in mock indignation.

"But however, if our efforts are wasted upon you then we shall leave."

Hermione giggled as they stood in unison, bowed slightly and moved towards the door.

"Oh almighty Fred and George I apologise." Hermione curtsied low like she'd seen on television and adopted a simpering expression. "I overlooked your gift, but now I recognise it for the joyous offering that it was." They stared at her over their shoulders, two pairs of deep blue eyes boring into her. She increased her smile by a few kilowatts and they started laughing, beaming happily at her in their glee.

They did get some work done. The twins were now two weeks ahead of their homework and swore to Hermione that they had learned more in one day of studying with her than they had in four months of classes. Something about her, they said, gave them the ability to concentrate without wanting to throw fireworks at people. They appeared in the Great Hall for meals, where Harry handed over the homework for the classes they'd missed. Apparently he'd been feeling brave and had asked Professor Snape for the work she had missed.

"He said, "There is no point assigning Miss Granger catch-up work. She's already two months ahead of the class. But a point to Gryffindor for caring Mr Black.""

Harry shook his head in amusement. "I know the only reason he's remotely nice to me is because of my last name."

Hermione raised her eyes from her soup.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah. Well the Black family had a reputation for being..."

"Evil."

Harry glared at Fred.

"I was going to say dark. Many of the family used to follow You-Know-Who. Sirius didn't obviously. In fact his mother disowned his because of it. Anyway I think Snape believes I'm descended from another part of the family and I am not the spawn of his most hated enemy Sirius Black."

Hermione giggled and Harry stared at her in shock.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you doing that. Are you packed?"

"Yes..."

"I believe we are..."

"Except for presents."

Harry frowned.

"It's disturbing enough when Fred and George speak in tandem, Hermione. When you join in is just terrifying." He received three disturbingly similar mischievous grins. "Urgh stop it. It's a good thing Ron hangs around with Seamus and Dean. I don't think I could cope with the four of you. Presents?"  
Hermione nodded.

"For Sirius. It's polite to get your host a gift, especially at Christmas."

"So she says" was muttered from Hermione's left. But not very loudly.

Harry tucked his head to one side and crinkled his nose in thought. "If the twins did a run to Honeydukes you could buy him some fudge. He'd like that."  
Hermione nodded in satisfaction and they went back to their lunch.

Hermione had spent the rest of the day in the Gryffindor common room. When it finally emptied after dinner, the twins sent her to get her pyjamas and she ended up in George's bed.

"Ginny used to do this when she was little." Fred muttered as he watched Hermione curl up on the edge of George's bed. "Bill was always waking up to find she'd snuck in there in the middle of the night and curled up next to him. I don't think he ever minded. Though." The twins dressed in the bathroom in their pyjamas and stood at the foot of their beds. It was strange contemplating sharing a room with a girl. But it wasn't really a girl was it. Fred thought about this. It was Hermione and she didn't really count.

"I can sleep on the floor if you like."

"No."

"We thought you were asleep."

"Nope." Hermione yawned and curled the duvet around her. "I have nightmares."

The twins sighed and clambered into their respective beds. Lee was already asleep and George felt Hermione relax slightly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The plan had been to wake at about three but they overslept and didn't wake up until about four. George frowned slightly as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of holding someone in his arms as he slept. He must have moved over in his sleep.

"Hermione."

"..."

George sat up and glanced over to see his brother pulling on his jumper. Fred shrugged.

"She's in your bed. You wake her up."

"Hermione?"

"What?" The reply was muffled and low, as though he was talking to a sleepy tiger. Her hair had come loose in her sleep and had curled around her head obscuring her features.

"Time to go."

"Oh."

Quiet as a ghost Hermione got to her feet, pulling on the only jumper she'd brought with her to Hogwarts from the Orphanage. George got dressed and soon they were creeping down the dormitory stairs, the Marauders Map held in front of them. The twins had borrowed it back from Harry, with whom it now resided. They made it down to the first floor without incident and Hermione was dragged into a passageway which deposited her in a part of the castle completely unfamiliar to her.

"Here we are." Fred murmured. They were standing in front of a door, belonging to a long forgotten classroom.

"Don't you think it's strange that Hogwarts has so many empty classrooms?" Hermione asked randomly.

The twins looked at her.

"Not really. When the Founders built the castle, the magical population was much greater, especially in comparison to muggles."

"They died from things we had cures for, like a lack of soap."

"So originally all of these classrooms were filled. We had multiple teachers for each subjects and much larger classes."

"Why isn't this mentioned in any books I've ever read?"

Fred winced slightly.

"Well wizards don't like talking about it. It worries people that our population is dying out. More and more pureblood families produce squibs."

"People from magical families with no magic."

"It's because of the inbreeding."

Hermione was aware that a deserted corridor in the middle of the night was not the best place to discuss genetics but she was curious.

"Inbreeding?"

"Families..."

"Purebloods like us and the Malfoys and the Blacks."

"Have intermarried for years. It causes genetic mutations like squibs. The Weasleys haven't been to bad as we don't tend to marry within the family. Mum and Dad aren't related at all. But the Black's married cousins for years. Probably why they were so mad."

"So muggleborns can't marry purebloods?"

"Oh no. You can. It's just many would disapprove of it. Anyway. Get the door Fred."

Fred pushed the door open and George tugged Hermione into the empty classroom. Everything was dusty, with the exception of a large ornate mirror which stood in the corner.

"We found this last night. It was just standing here."

Hermione curled her fingers into her gloves and wished she'd worn shoes. It was cold in that classroom. Although the dust was thick, there was no lamps light nor any warmth provided by the Victorian style radiators, with their thick copper pipes. Fred gave her a push and Hermione wandered in front of the mirror. There she stood, tiny in her pyjamas, jumper and bare feet but without her gloves and beside her stood...

She twisted around and saw the twins standing by the door, well out of sight of the mirror. But in the mirror they stood right next to her, each holding a tattooed hand. They look happy and each smiled slightly as though being in the same presence as the other brought contentment.

"How...?"  
"It tells you your hearts desire. Says so in the inscription across the top. We thought you ought to see it."  
"What do you two see?"

They stepped forward and stood next to her, a hand on each shoulder. At thirteen they towered over her and Hermione had to crane her neck to look up at them.

"We see you."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had less carriages than it did at the start of term. Many students had elected to stay at school over the holidays including Ron and Percy Weasley. The twins had taken Percy aside and made him promise to spend Christmas with his brother.

"Christmas is for family." They had insisted.

Percy had tactfully not reminded them that they weren't spending Christmas with their family either. For one thing the twins always had family because they were always together. For another...Percy approved of Hermione. She was quiet, didn't cause a fuss and had never been caught breaking the rules. He was certain she did break several (she was friends with the twins after all) but she did it in a fashion that meant she caused no extra grief for anyone, something Percy approved of. He'd also checked in with the twin's Professors, something he'd done periodically since their arrival in first year. He was their big brother after all. His way of looking after his siblings was just slightly more academic. Their grades had increased from Acceptable to Exceed Expectations, with seemingly no extra effort.

Hermione curled up in the corner of the compartment. Fred and George had wandered off in search of the trolley lady, leaving her in peace to read. Harry by comparison to her quiet acceptance, was virtually bouncing in his seat.

"Why are you so excited?" Harry smirked. By now he was used to Hermione's perpetual sense of calm. To others she sounded cruel and empty, almost cold. The twins brother, Ron had tried to talk to her once. Hermione had merely glared at him until his ears had turned pink and he'd backed away. Harry had laughed over that for days.

"Well I don't know about you but for me, Christmas is a time to be jolly, with mistletoe and holly..." Harry scratched his head. "And other things ending in olly." He trailed off and grinned sheepishly. Harry leaned back in the seat and his gaze caught on the luggage rack above her head. There was a large school trunk filled with the twins' muggle clothing, and one small, slightly battered satchel.  
"Is that all you're taking with you?"

Hermione blushed slightly "I pack small."

He frowned at her. "You do know we're going for two weeks don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Harry ruffled his hair and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we arrive will you?"

"Of course sleeping beauty."

One eye was cracked open. "You know I'm gorgeous."

Hermione chuckled quietly. "I know you're an idiot."

Harry smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione and the twins trailed after Harry. He was dragging his trunk behind him. Fred and George had their between them and Hermione followed on behind, her satchel looped over one shoulder. Sirius Black leaned against the wall. He was in his mid-thirties, handsome and arrogant, dressed in rich clothes. His black hair was just long enough to touch his collar. He looked like a much older Harry. From the ring on his finger to the arrogant tilt to his head he was every inch Lord Black. He spread his arms wide and Harry leapt into them, regardless of the amused grins he received from passing students.  
"Missed you Prongslet." Hermione barely made out the words Sirius whispered into Harry's shoulder. Harry was dangling from the tall man's arms, his feet only just skimming the tarmac of the platform. Her normally suave friend had been reduced to the little boy he really was. The twins grinned happily on either side of her. When they saw their on parents after a long year away from them for the first time their reaction was the same. For that first day back there were no arguments, no pranks, no teasing. Everyone was just happy to be home and together. Sirius Black eventually lowered his psudo-son to the ground and turned to the trio. Fred and George, in perfect synchronisation, flourished flowery bows low to the ground, until their fringes almost touched the paving stones.

"Oh great Padfoot, we mere pranksters are not worthy to stand in the presence of a Marauder."

Sirius, keeping his face perfectly straight, returned the gesture managing to get slightly lower.

"I accept your praise and bask in your adoration, I the most mighty of Marauders."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Harry coughed and all three straightened up.

"I believe introductions are in order. Sirius, this is Fred and George Weasley." The twins bowed again. "And the girl rolling her eyes at the back would be Twist. I am under orders not to tell you her name."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Hermione mirrored the gesture. They stared at each other in silence for almost five seconds, before Sirius' face cracked into a massive smile.

"Well met Lady Twist." Hermione nodded as though the title was expected. The twins cracked up.

Sirius glanced around the rapidly emptying platform.

"We'd better shift. We'll fly home. Easier than involving a port key or taking the night bus. Harry tells me you're on the reserve team for Gryffindor Twist."

The twins were pulling their brooms out of their trunks and Hermione winced.

"Yes. But I haven't got a broom with me. Mine belongs to the school."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"That's okay. I brought a spare in case." From his pocket Sirius produced two miniature broomsticks almost three inches long. Hermione gazed at them in amazement. The detail on them was amazing. It was almost as though...

"You've shrunk them."

Sirius nodded happily.

"Well spotted." Retrieving his wand from another pocket he tapped the brooms gently. Slowly they began to grow. It took almost ten seconds for them to reach full size. Sirius handed one to Hermione. "I'll shrink your trunks too, boys. Just so it's easier to fly."

That done Sirius led them through the barrier and back into the muggle world. Once they were out of Kings Cross Station, Sirius wandered through the streets until he came to a secluded back ally. It was dark and dingy and looked as though no human had wandered down here in five years. Sirius nodded as though satisfied and turned back to them, wand raised.

"Because it's night time we should be fine with brooms. Twist why don't you have a coat?"

Hermione shrugged and didn't answer. How could she tell someone she simply didn't own one?

"It's a good thing your broom has built in warming charms. You three are wearing cloaks so we should be fine. Mount up."

Hermione accepted the broom Sirius tossed to her. She swung her leg over, glad she wasn't wearing a skirt. At Sirius' signal they kicked off shooting quickly into the sky. Whatever this broom was, and Hermione cursed herself for not checking, it was considerably better than the one she rode at school. The one at school had a predisposition for turning left, a fault Hermione spent a lot of time correcting. If she didn't she simply flew in smaller and smaller circles until she fell off due to dizziness, something her fellow chasers found hilarious.

They flew in formation. Sirius and Harry in front, with Hermione Fred and George flying in tandem behind them. As the cold air of the nights sky hit her, Hermione felt the warming charms on her broomstick begin to work. The handle heated up slowly until it was a comfortable room temperature, spreading warmth along her hands and arms. When she got really cold she could lay herself flat out along the brooms stick. But with the wind blowing her hair back as they moved with considerably speed, Hermione grinned happily. On either side of her the twins whooped in glee as they soared through the air like a pair of red haired bullets. Harry flew in circles around Sirius, showing off. Hermione could just make out the deep chuckle of Sirius' laughter as the wind snatched it from the air.

* * *

They flew for almost an hour. The novelty had worm off and eventually they flew out of growing determination for warmth. Fred almost cried with relief when Sirius angled his broomstick for the ground. He and George were used to the cold, and they had their cloaks on to keep the worst of it out. But even with that they were both frozen. But it wasn't himself he was worried about. Warming charms only work so far. Hermione didn't have a jacket, she was stuck in her jumper and jeans. He glanced at his brother. George looked as worried as he did. In fact if he focused hard enough, Fred could feel the worry coming off his brother in waves. But from Hermione he could feel...nothing. Fred edged his broom closer to her, until he could lay a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even jump. When she turned to look at him sleepily, he could see her features were tinged with blue. George grabbed hold of her broom from the other side and together they angled her to follow Sirius. They couldn't land soon enough. The empty dirt lane had a set of ornate gates at the end which Fred barely noticed. He hauled Hermione off her broomstick and into his arms. George grabbed the brooms and they turned, glaring, towards Sirius. Harry's eyes widened when he saw her and he ran on ahead to open the gates.

Sirius scowled.

"What happened to her?"

"She's frozen." George snarled. Sirius blinked at the tone of voice before he handed them a scrap of parchment.  
"Read it. Quickly." He stood impatiently and waited.

Fred roused Hermione enough for her to read the words written in ink.

_The address for Potter Manor is;_

_Potter Manor,_

_No' 1_

_Herefordshire Avenue_

_Hereford_

_England._

Fred started slightly as the massive house seemingly jumped into view behind the gates. Walls grew and ivy dangled as Potter Manor made itself known to it's guests.

They were up the drive in no time at all. The main door was ignored as Sirius led them around the house to a side entrance.

"Warmest room available." He muttered to Harry.

Hermione had fallen asleep. There is something about a person which ensures that when they fall into unconsciousness they become twice as heavy as usual. Luckily for Fred Hermione didn't weigh very much to begin with. George was almost crackling with temper. Hermione was their friend and it was their job to keep her safe. If they couldn't manage that on one stupid broom ride...

The door was small. At least in comparison to the rest of the house. Sirius led them into a warm kitchen which held cream walls, glinting copper pans and seemed to scream the phrase "Hearth and Home."

Sirius sat them down at the table.

"Is she asleep?" Harry asked breaking the silence. Fred nodded and Harry blinked in understanding.

He explained to his confused godfather.

"Hermione doesn't sleep. In fact I reckon she'd be classed as a chronic insomniac. She only sleeps when she's truly exhausted, ill or with the twins."

"She got frozen up there." George murmured.

Sirius stared at the trio, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared, dressed in a clean dress, with a pinafore wrapped around her tiny waist. The three teenagers barely blinked.

"Could you fetch us a blanket and some hot chocolate Filly?"

The elf nodded and clicked her own fingers. A blanket appeared around Hermione, tucked in tight around her body. She didn't even stir. The tiny elf padded over to the range and began to make the hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry about this boys." Sirius frowned. "The warming charms should have been enough."

"Not for someone as light as Twist." For the first time Sirius noticed how small the girl was. It wasn't her height, for she had grown since she'd come to Hogwarts. It was the lack of padding on her bones. That wasn't to say she was anorexic. In Sirius' job he'd seen more than a few women, starving themselves to death. He'd even had to have one hospitalised. She was just so very slight.

Hermione stirred when the smell of hot chocolate began to permeate the room. Sirius suspected Filly had added her own magic to the blanket to warm the girl, as the blue tinge to her face had receded almost immediately. Sirius coughed and the girl woke with a start. The twins relaxed slightly and breathed out. Sirius doubted they were even aware of it.

"Fred?"

"Yes Amazon?"

"Put me down."

Fred, somewhat reluctantly let her sit on the bench next to him. Hermione glanced around with interest.

"This is a very nice kitchen."

The twins smirked slightly.

"Polite as always Lady Twist."

"Shut up. What time is it?"

Sirius answered.

"Almost seven o clock. We're having hot chocolate before dinner." Sirius' words were punctuated by the arrival of five mugs of steaming chocolate. "Twist this is Filly our house elf."

The elf curtsied deeply and Hermione stood from her seat and moved to stand in front of the elf.

"Pleased to meet you Filly." And she curtsied back. For those that don't know, being able to curtsey in jeans is a hard skill. The elf turned pink and beamed at the girl.

"Mistress Twist has shown me a great honour. It will be Filly's pleasure to serve Mistress."

Hermione frowned and sat down again. Fred could almost see her planning to look up House Elves.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. "Where is Remus?"

Sirius made a general gesture which meant around and sprang to his feet.

"Come on." Picking up their mugs and making sure Hermione was still wrapped in her blanket they followed the eccentric prankster. They wandered along a dark hallway until they emerged into a brightly lit sitting room. Sirius vaulted onto a sofa, dangling his feet off the end as he did so, before stretching out completely on the cushions.

"MOONY!"

Hermione jumped, not used to such loud noises, although being friends with the twins she probably should have been. They waited quietly in the room for a while until she was able to pick up footsteps coming closer. Eventually a door opened and a tall man with sandy hair stuck his head around the door.

"Honestly Sirius." He berated "These nice people will think you're not house trained." He strode in to the room and smiled rather sheepishly at them. "Hello Harry, nice to see you again." Harry repeated his earlier display and leapt at the man. While her friend impersonated a human limpet Hermione smiled tentatively at him, unconsciously linking hands with Fred's free hand whilst George rested his on her shoulder. The steam from their mugs rose in spirals and the quiet was interrupted by the strangers deep chuckling.

"Harry let me go please."

The raven haired teen dropped the ground and blushed as he caught the amused expressions on his friends faces.

"As I strongly suspect Sirius has been too uncouth to introduce me. I am Remus Lupin. Feel free to call me Remus." The trio smiled in response. "And you three must be Fred, George and Twist?"

Hermione nodded. Remus frowned. "Why are you wearing a blanket?"

"A slight case of hypothermia on the flight here." Hermione murmured.

Remus simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Only Sirius Black would be irresponsible enough to fly children that far in December." Remus glared at the offending Marauder. Hermione smiled slightly when she noticed that at some point during Remus' introduction he had fallen asleep.

"Ignore him." Harry chuckled. "He does that. C'mon we'll show you to your room."

* * *

Normally Remus would have had a problem with housing three people in the same room. The two brothers were fine, but the young first year was a girl and even were-wolves know where to draw the limit of propriety. However Harry had owled him earlier that week to explain that Hermione had to sleep in the same room as the twins. Remus had passed the letter to Sirius, who'd shrugged.

"They're only thirteen. It'll be fine."

So Remus, against his better judgement, led the three guests to their bed room. He stood and watched as they looked around the opulent room with awe and no small amount of disbelief. He knew the Weasley family barely got by. Everyone did. So he wasn't surprised by them. It was the little girl. The little girl who bore all the signs of mistreatment and neglect that he knew so well. Harry nudged him out of his reverie.

"Uncle Remi, could you un-shrink the twins trunk?" Harry offered him the maroon luggage in the palm of his hand. A wand wave later and the heavy trunk banged onto the floor.

"Doesn't Twist have a trunk?" He asked. The girl shook her head silently and dropped her satchel onto the second of the three beds.

"I pack light." She stood in front of him with one eyebrow raised. Remus stared back at her and guessed she knew that he knew what that meant. He nodded once.

"Well then it's time for dinner. Who wants to wake Sirius?"

* * *

Dinner was a happy affair, once they woke Sirius from his nap. Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she dragged herself up the staircase. She'd never met anyone who barked in their sleep. The twins had spent dinner being happily regaled of the tales of the Marauders. No one had commented on their gloves. In this house of oddments they didn't seem out of place. The tall raggedy man, the aristocratic playboy, the boy with two names, a pair of daft twins and the orphan. In a strange sort of way they fitted together. She was exhausted though and she sat down on the step, pondering the rest of the flight.

"Up you get little Amazon." An arm on each side and Hermione almost flew up the staircase. She wasn't even sure they let her feet touch the ground. The twins had been slightly over protective tonight, but she could hardly blame them after the broom incident. They put her down once they reached their room and the three of them stood surveying the scene.

"Do you think Sirius would mind if we moved the beds together?"

She glanced at George in surprise.

"Why?"

"Well they're a bit small for two people and you need to get to sleep tonight." Fred nodded in agreement and the two boys began to shove the beds together, one on either side of Hermione's. She shrugged.

She would sleep better with them there and really she preferred it. She wandered off to the bathroom to get changed. She was close to the twins but that didn't mean she wanted to wander around naked in front of them. Eventually she emerged and clambered into the middle of the now giant bed. She crawled under the duvet, trying not disturb Fred who was already curled up on her left. She tugged her gloves off, happy to free her hands. She tucked the gloves under her pillow and lay down. It wasn't until the light went out and George curled up on her left that she began to drift off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did anyone pick up the Hogfather quote?**

**Raggedy**** Man? Anyone?**

**I'm sorry this has been a while. I've been busy. **

**Any thoughts, questions, suggestions are always welcome. Do you know how hard it is to write about Christmas in June?**

**Please review.**

**Hood Out.**

**P.S For anyone who reads When the World Ends, I haven't forgotten about it. Chapter 21 is started. I wrote three sentences. (Author grins proudly) But I'm working on it.**


	8. Happy Black Christmas

_Hermione would tell me later that that Christmas spent with the Blacks in Potter Manor was one of the happiest she'd had since her parents had died. Minerva and I worried about the girl. In classes she was exceptionally gifted and quiet, never seeking to draw attention to herself or cause trouble. Although we were aware that she probably did cause trouble. Her arrival at Hogwarts signalled a change in the pranks of the Weasley twins, who expanded into much more advanced form of magic. They also became much harder to catch. We had a small feeling that this had something to do with Hermione's influence on them. Still the girl was hardly ever seen to smile or laugh, except in the company of her bond mates. So I was exceptionally proud to learn that I had played a role in her happiness that Christmas. We had grown attached to her, Minerva and I, having never taught a more dedicated student. Even Severus was found to remark upon the strength of her abilities. He told me one afternoon, that she showed a particular talent for potion making. He had paired her with Mr Black, who was a somewhat haphazard potion maker. He often saw her changing potion recipes to compensate for his mistakes. But anyway, enough of my ramblings..._

* * *

Remus crept quietly down the hallway. He was always the first up, Harry having been encouraged to sleep in for a young age by Sirius, who didn't want to deal with a small child early in the morning. He smiled slightly at the thought of Harry having to get up and what he would have considered ludicrously early for breakfast at Hogwarts. The only occupied guest room was coming up on his left. From here he could see that the door had been left open, possibly as a gesture of good faith. Wolves are nosey by nature and Remus stood in the doorway staring around the dark room. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could see that the three beds had been pushed together. If he'd been in a particularly wolfish state of mind he'd have called it a sleep heap. Two tufts of red hair were just visible above the blankets and sandwiched between them Remus could just about make of a few wisps of curly brown hair. He frowned. This was not...normal, but he decided to leave them to it. The poor girl must be roasting.

* * *

The first thing that occurred to Hermione was that it was hot. Really hot. Fighting her way through the layers of blankets and arms Hermione drew in a deep breath of cool air and glanced around her. The twins, who'd had their arms wrapped around her as they slept, sighed slightly and curled up on their respective sides of the bed. Carefully, she worked her way out of the covers and stood at the foot of her bed, rummaging through her satchel. Yesterday's clothes were still drying from being washed in the sink last night. She'd have to wear her uniform. The orphanage had not been able to afford multiple outfits for it's occupants. Children grow quickly and finding them all clothes that fitted for every day of the week was next to impossible where there were almost 50 of them. So during the week the children wore their uniforms. Dresses for the girls, because they could all be washed in one go and were easy to fit and cheap to make. Hermione possessed several of these and pulled one of them over her head, glad it had long sleeves to cover her bond marks. She fiddled with her hair in front of the mirror, until the plait draped over her shoulder and obscured the Orphanage insignia. Glancing at the clock on the wall she frowned. Breakfast would be well over by now at Hogwarts. She blew lightly in Fred's ear and he slapped the side of his face to ward off the irritation. Hermione giggled at his confused expression as he cracked an eye open.

"Morning trouble. You need to get George up, I think we're late for breakfast."

There are two things which will get a Weasley to move quickly in the morning. Molly and food. Fred leapt out of bed and began to wake his brother. Hermione made to leave.

"Twist?"

She turned back to Fred and he tossed something to her. Chaser training kicking in, Hermione scooped it out of the air, with out looking at them.

"Gloves."

Smiling Hermione left, tugging the damp leather gloves on and headed down the main staircase. Judging by the smell of fried meat breakfast was being served in the same place as dinner last night. The Dining Room was large and the table laden with tureens of food. Hermione smiled at the only other occupant, which was Remus. He frowned at her slightly, giving her gloved hands a confused glance, but smiled back.

"Am I up late?" She asked quietly, helping herself to eggs.

Remus glanced up for the large plate of bacon, sausages and what looked like black pudding in front of him and laughed.

"No. Actually you're up pretty early. Sirius doesn't usually rouse himself until nine thirty. It's usually only me up this early."

"Oh." Hermione regarded the table with amazement. "This is a lot of food."

"Mmmm. Yes. Filly is thrilled to have so many people to look after. She's particularly taken with you by the way, so expect large servings of cake and..." Remus trailed off as he was interrupted by a thunder of feet down the stairs. They paused on the landing before a bellow shook the house.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK!"

The feet resumed their hasty exodus before they manifested at the bottom of the staircase. Harry, dressed for the day, glanced around the room in wide-eyed fear, before yelling "Hide me!" and leaping under the table. Hermione could feel him shaking against her legs.

"What did you do Harry?"

A quiet mutter from under the table answered Remus.

"Ask Twist?"

Remus switched his disapproving glare to Hermione who smiled sweetly and buttered her toast.

"I am guessing, and this is simply an assumption you understand, that someone, one would imagine Harry, did something to Mr Black's hair." She added marmalade to her toast and frowned slightly. "But that's simply a guess of course and shouldn't be taken with much seriousness."

"Of course." Murmured Remus, rubbing his temples slightly and mutter something about the reincarnation of Prongs. A quiet snickering came from under the table. Hermione passed the toast to Harry who munched quietly.

A loud thundering could be heard from above. Remus and Hermione waited in silence, until the dishevelled and topless figure of Sirius Black appeared in the doorway. Remus lost it immediately and dissolved into laughter.

"Oh sweet Merlin." He chuckled helplessly. "Look at your hair!"

Sirius hair had been styled into a foot tall Mohawk. This in itself would have been a cause for hilarity, had it not been for the fact that it had been dyed lime green. Hermione just stopped herself from smiling. Just.

"Where is he?" The irate wizard snarled.

Hermione smiled gently and felt Harry freeze under the table.

"I believe he ran outside to hide in the garden, Mr Black."

"AH HA!" Sirius spun on his heel and raced off to the back door, which shut with a bang some moments later. Remus grinned at Hermione who simply assumed a look of angelic innocence and wrapped her fist on the table.

"Harry, I swear if you get marmalade on my dress I will kill you."

Harry, very carefully, edged out from under the table and took a seat next to Remus, carefully out of reach of Hermione.

The twins appeared moments later, no doubt summoned by the smell of food. Or by the racket caused by Harry, Hermione wasn't sure which. Harry snickered as the Twins bowed deeply to Remus and slid quietly into seats on either side of Hermione giving her a quick hug as greeting. Hermione ignored this and continued eating her breakfast.

Fred's eyes were caught by the sight of Sirius Black running from shrub to shrub through the window, skidding slightly in the snow. He raised his hand tentatively.

"Er excuse me Mr Lupin?"

Fred and George had received a letter from their mother telling them exactly what would happen if they weren't on their best behaviour. There wouldn't be a time when any child of Molly's was not scared of the wrath of their mother. "Why is Mr Black running around outside?"

Harry burst into peals of laughter and Remus frowned at him.

"Harry here thought it was a good idea to mess with Sirius hair."

On either side of her Hermione felt the twins freeze as they caught on.

"Harry you didn't did you?" Fred begged.

"Please tell me you didn't." George pleaded.

"I warned him." Hermione murmured.

"Warned him about what? What's going to happen to Sirius?" Remus fixed them all with a Percy like stare. Fred, George and Hermione frowned at each other. Eventually George was offered as the sacrificial lamb. He ruffled his hair and frowned.

"Well Sirius' hair is the result of a prank we've been working on."

"There is a certain first year Slytherin who is overly fond of hair gel,"

"The idea was to replace it with this stuff,"

"Which changes you're hair to something daft, like..." Fred gestured out the window helplessly.

"However," Hermione broke in. "As Harry knew we haven't managed to get the charms quite right yet." She glared at the remorseless boy. "It's only supposed to last for two hours or so. But we can't get the timing to stick. Hopefully it will wear off in an hour or so."

Remus stared in awe at the trio.

"You three came up with this on your own?"

They shrugged and busied themselves with their plates.

He blinked in amazement, before he seemed to come back down to earth.

"So how long will Sirius be like that? Because he's somewhat vain about his hair. Something he and Prongslet share." Harry blushed slightly.

A crackle from the large fireplace drew their attention. A woman's face was floating in the flames.

"Morning Remus." She called.

"Morning Amelia."

"Aunt Amelia!" Harry called. The blond woman's head swivelled to Harry and she grinned happily.

"Heya Harry. How's school been? Susan told me she'd seen you."

They gathered on the hearth in front of the fire. Hermione had never seen anything like the head floating in the fire.

"Oh it's been great. I've been studying with Susan occasionally."

Amelia beamed.

"I'm glad. But anyway, is Sirius around Remi? I need to see him."

"Why yes he is." Remus' face was carefully blank and Hermione watched him with interest. His expression was eerily similar to the one the twins pulled when they were in the middle of a prank and wanted to look innocent "Come over. He'd love to see you."

The woman, who Hermione supposed had to be Amelia Bones, smiled happily.

"Clear the fireplace then."

The floating head disappeared and Remus shooed them back slightly. A flash of green flames and Amelia stepped into the room, brushing soot off her robes. Harry tackled her in one of his overenthusiastic hugs and she smiled at Remus over Harry's head, as she ruffled his hair. She was tall and imposing, something about her reminded Hermione of a military general, with her slightly military uniform. But her eyes were warm and her face handsome, as she looked around at them.

"Whose all this then Remus?"

Remus smiled.

"House guests. Unusual for us, I know. But we made an exception for them. The twins are Fred and George Weasley."

Amelia nodded.

"With hair like that I should have guessed. I work at the ministry with your father. Met your eldest brother a time or two as well."

She turned an expectant gaze on Hermione and Remus coughed slightly.

"And the girl in the corner, who looks like she's working out if she can beat you in a fight is Twist. We don't know her real name. No one will tell us."

Amelia nodded as though this was perfectly normal as she detached Harry from around her waist.

"Where is he?"

Remus grinned devilishly.

"He's in the garden. Why don't you head on out and surprise him?"

She nodded and the statuesque blond swept out of the room. Fred raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"It's amazing how people forget that I was involved in the pranking part of the Marauders." He had them gather by the window to watch.

Sirius had his head in a Rhododendron bush and was still shouting for Harry. Amelia approached him quietly through the snow and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning Sirius went pale and screamed like a girl. Clapping both hands to his head he fled in doors, leaving Amelia looking confused in the back garden.

Remus smirked.

"Told you he was vain."

* * *

When Amelia joined them inside, Remus informed her of the prank over coffee. Hermione joined Harry at the foot of the large staircase, trying to coax Sirius to come down and talk to his girlfriend.

"Come on Sirius!" Harry bellowed up the stairs. "She doesn't care how daft you look."

"I'm not coming down!" Sirius retorted mulishly.

"She looks at your ugly mug anyway. Personally I think it's an improvement."

"HARRY!"

* * *

Eventually Sirius reappeared with a large Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly over his head which he refused to remove. They spent the rest of the morning playing hide and seek in the house. The twins always hid together, making them easy to find. Because no one spots two people hiding behind a plant pot. Surprisingly Amelia joined in and turned out to be very good. Apparently part of the Auror training was just a more complex version of the game.

They had soup for lunch, by which time Sirius' hair had returned to normal much to his intense relief. Hermione spotted Fred and George making a note of the duration on a piece of paper.

Sirius declared that they had to have a snowball fight. Well he didn't announce it. He levitated a small snowdrift through the window and onto Harry and then he told them. He was still irritated about being pranked so easily, claiming his pride as a Marauder was irrefutable tarnished. Hermione ran upstairs and changed into her jeans, her dress being unsuitable for the snow. The fabric was still damp and she was frozen almost immediately, but no one noticed which was the important thing. The fight lasted for almost an hour, as the three adults teamed up against the children. Sirius and Harry wandered into the large copse of Norway Spruces and picked out a tree for the main sitting room, something Remus told her was a tradition. They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating it, bedecking it in tinsel, enchanted fairy lights, baubles and various nick nacks. In the end it looked terribly gaudy and tacky, as only a Christmas tree decorated by children will. They sat down at supper, quite exhausted from the day.

"Mr Black?" Hermione asked.

"Yes girl with a nickname which I can't understand."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes as Sirius beamed at her.

"I run a muggle theatre company. Lily always said I was a drama queen. Now I direct drama queens for a living. Harry hates it because he can't stand Shakespeare and I had to bring him to performances when he was younger. On the plus side he can recite a lot of it."

Hermione was surprised and told him so. He shrugged.

"I couldn't remain an Auror, not while I had to raise Prongslet. So I went into theatre."

"Oh." Hermione paused for a second. "Which company is it?"

"The Royal Shakespeare."

She grinned at him.

"I am so not telling you my name."

Sirius pointed a fork at her.

"I will figure it out. I have two clues now. Firstly you are muggleborn or the name of my company wouldn't have meant a flobberworm to you. Secondly your name is Shakespearian. Is it Helena?"

"Nope."

"Juliet?"

"Too obvious."

"Bianca?"

"Not even close."

"Am I the only one..." Fred whispered to Harry. "Who has no idea what they're talking about?"

Harry just laughed.

"You get used to it."

"So Amelia, whose looking after Susan?" Sirius asked, spearing a large piece of broccoli.

"She's at Hogwarts. I'm working most of the holidays, alternating with Shacklebolt, so there's no point in her coming home, just to be on her own."

"You know we're always happy to have her Amy." Remus murmured, smiling gently.

"I know Remus, but I can't be a burden on you."

"Oh it's quite all right. She'll be family soon enough."

Amelia frowned and Sirius went pale, glaring at his friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing."

Amelia frowned and Sirius changed the subject.

"Will you be staying the night Amy?"

"That depends. Will you make it worth my while?"

Harry cleared his throat loudly and both adults froze.

"Unless you both wish your adopted son to be sick, I'll ask you not to talk about that at the dinner table."

"Adopted?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"If you look on my official adoption form it says "_Adopted by Sirius Orion Black and Amelia H Bones."_ It's wizard law. Although she still won't tell me what her middle name is." He scowled at her playfully.

"Huh."

Amelia had finished blushing.

"Sorry Harry." She muttered. Sirius just grinned unrepentantly and kissed her cheek. "Yes I will be, although I'll have to leave early. I'm on duty tomorrow." Looking desperate to change the subject she asked "Why are you wearing your wet Quidditch gloves at the table?"

Hermione, Fred and George froze slightly neither of them looking at the other two.

"Wood says it's good practise for Quidditch, Miss Bones." Hermione offered. She had a feeling this woman would see through any lie she offered up and looked desperately at Harry for support.

"But they're soaking wet. You're almost blue as it is Twist."

"We'll be all right. But thank you."

"It's okay." Harry whispered. "You can trust them. You know our secret. Tell them yours."

"Which secret of ours do they know?" Amelia asked setting down her cutlery, Auror senses tingling.

Hermione shrugged slightly.

"We know about Harry Potter."

She glanced at Fred, and then at George and together they pulled of their leather gloves, folded them neatly by their plates and went back to eating. The marks showed up clearly against their pale skin and he silence in the room was oppressive, as the adults stared at them in shock. Fred and George shuffled closer to Hermione for comfort but otherwise didn't look up from their plates.

"Is that..." Sirius began.

"Yes." Fred grinned at him. "Pass the mash Mr Black."

* * *

"Miss Twist?" A small voice asked.

Hermione looked around at the empty corridor and eventually her eyes came to rest on the tiny house elf and she smiled warmly at odds with the shiver racked her small frame.

"Hello Filly. How are you?"

"Filly is very well Mistress. Mistress may I asks you a question?" The tiny elf was wringing her hands in worry and staring up at her with large green eyes.

"Of course."

"Why is Mistress wearing wet clothes?"

Hermione sat on the floor, slightly startling Filly.

"Because I only have two changes of clothes, and I couldn't wear my dress outside. I washed these in the sink last night, so they'd be clean. They haven't dried yet. The snow didn't really help either."

The elf frowned and clicked her fingers. Immediately Hermione's clothes began to steam as they dried out on her body. She looked up amazed.

"Thank you Filly. You didn't have to do that."

Those large green eyes filled with tears.

"It was a pleasure for Filly to serve such a nice witch. If you is leaving your clothes at the foot of your bed Filly will make sure they are nice to wear again."

"That is very kind of you but I couldn't ask you to do that."

The tears vanished and she stood straighter with a sort of maternal pride.

"Filly will not allow such a kind and polite mistress to wear dirty clothes. It would be an honour."

Hermione sensed she was going to get nowhere with this and gave in.

"All right then. Thank you."

The elf nodded happily.

"Tis nothing. Off to bed with you, young Mistress."

Somewhat bemused Hermione found herself being chivvied off to bed by a being that barely reached her waist. As she lay between the twins that night, clothes folded in a neat pile at the foot of her bed, she stared at the quiet ceiling above. She wasn't tired, feeling almost restless. Her parents would have loved this house. Her mother had taught her all about architecture and buildings. It had been a shared passion, well in as much as a young girl can be passionate about architecture. She missed her parents. Any child would she reasoned, but sometimes she'd come across something that would remind her of them so strongly she'd be almost knocked over. The twins helped. Harry did too but it was mainly the twins. The twins were...

* * *

Hermione blinked and realised she'd fallen asleep mid-thought. Checking the clock on the wall told her it was about five in the morning, much to early for anyone to be awake. Still, Hermione wiggled her way out of the duvet, without waking her companions, and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was always the first thing she did in the morning. She'd wake up and hear her fathers voice saying "_Don't forget to brush them properly." _Dentists, she mused, left strange life lessons with their children. As quietly as she could Hermione made her way down stairs, feet sinking into the thick carpet. The Christmas Tree glowed as the enchanted lights flickered merrily. There was something incredibly peaceful about a Christmas Tree. The room was dim and the fire had burned down and Hermione spent the next three hours sitting quite happily, arms around her knees, singing to herself.

"You have a lovely voice." She jumped and spun around.

"Good Morning Mr Black." She murmured quietly aware of the sounds of the rest of the house rousing themselves. "You're up early aren't you?"

The Marauder ruffled his hair and grinned happily in his childish pyjamas. They were flannel and had little snitches on them.

"Amelia left early. Besides...IT'S CHRISTMAS." He sang loudly and began to dance around the room. As though summoned by the promise of fun the twins appeared at the door and linked arms, dancing a jig around the room. Remus and Harry just chuckled from the doorway as Hermione looked on in amusement. Filly appeared with a crack, deposited a tray of breakfast things on the coffee table and burst into tears when Hermione gave her a hug and wished her a Merry Christmas.

Eventually the frivolity settled down and they began to open the brightly wrapped presents.

Fred and George received each a large knitted jumper with their initial on it. Which they immediately swapped with each other. Much to her surprise Hermione received one too in navy blue like the twins, with a yellow H on the front, and a lovely card from Mrs Weasley who thanked her profusely for keeping the twins out of trouble. Hermione was thrilled with jumper. She'd needed one. From Harry she got a self inking quill for class and from the twins she received a small potions kit, with ingredients she'd never used before.

Fred grinned. "We need you to keep up with your inventing."

"Also potion making doesn't come under the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. So you can use this at home. We checked" George added proudly. They beamed at her when she hugged them, causing Sirius to chuckle quietly. From the trio Sirius and Remus received sweets. Chocolate for Remus and Sirius got the fudge that Harry had recommended. Both wizards however smiled in amazement at the wrapping paper Hermione had chosen. She'd convinced Dean Thomas, for the fee of two chocolate frogs, to draw her a picture of a wolf and a picture of a large black dog. She'd then transferred these on to a large sheet of paper and enchanted the drawings to run around the parcels. Sirius promptly stuck his wrapping paper to the wall of the sitting room with a sticking charm. Remus folded his neatly and promised to frame it. They were getting to the bottom of the pile when Remus came across a wooden box with a small envelope on the top.

"It's for you three." He said and passed it over. Fred took the envelope, which read _To F/G/H_ and passed it to George, who passed it to Hermione, who opened it. And then frowned. The only thing inside the envelope was a thick piece of card with what looked like a room inscribed in ink.

"Mr Black do you know what this is?" She asked passing it to him. He frowned slightly and showed Remus. She opened the box, the hinges squeaking slightly. Nestled in the velvet were three silver bracelets, two slim ones and a slightly broader one. Each was embossed with a swirling design which vaguely resembled the bonding tattoos on Hermione's arms and two of the had a name inscribed upon them in golden cursive script. Fred and George.

"That is a goblin communication rune. It's used to contain a message." He passed it back to Hermione. "Tap it with your wand."

Hermione retrieved her wand from where it was tucked behind her ear and tapped the rune. Immediately the slightly squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick filled the room, causing Harry, who hadn't been paying attention, to jump slightly.

"_Good morning you three. First of all I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas. Secondly here is the solution to your glamour problem. And just in time too. Your gloves were getting filthy. The bracelets are Goblin wrought. The Goblins use a unique process to impress the enchantments into the metal. They won't rust or break, so taking them off for showering and so forth is not necessary. I would advise you remove them once a week for a few minuets as you may experience a slight numbing. _

_Fred and George the ones on the side are yours, they have your names engraved upon them. Hermione yours is the thicker one in the middle. It should come apart into two separate bracelets. Place them on the wrists with the tattoos. The decorations are partly camouflage as Professor McGonagall tells me you can pass them off as muggle friendship bracelets. There are also built in tracking and shield charms. Nothing serious, but enough to stop a passing hex. If the charm is activated on one bracelet then the other two will warm up, to inform you of trouble. _

_Finally Miss Granger I have been asked to inform you by Professor McGonagall that you have earned yourself a weeks worth of detentions, for sheer foolishness. Leaving without parental permission and failing to alert the school is against the rules and as such you are being punished. Percy Weasley, when asked about your whereabouts kindly informed us that you, and the twins had left to spend the holidays with Mr Black. Kindly tell Sirius that it is only because Minerva and I trust him that you are being left in his care. That and we have no idea where Sirius is. Well done on that charm work by the way. I told you I'd make a Master of you yet. You'll serve your detentions when you return. Merry Christmas."_

The voice faded and Hermione looked up, slightly fearfully, at Sirius, who was watching her with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"I thought I asked you to ask your parents for permission?"

Hermione smiled gently.

"My parents are dead Mr Black. It didn't matter if I asked them or not."

Sirius lost some of his amusement and Fred and George linked hands with her quietly.

"Why didn't you tell McGonagall?"

"Because as a muggleborn at Hogwarts and an orphan, Albus Dumbledore is my guardian. I didn't really want him alerted to the fact that I knew your whereabouts, something he himself remains unaware of."

Sirius scowled.

"This is like arguing with Lily. She just comes up with more and more logic. I can't fight that. Moony, take over."

Remus grinned slightly at Hermione.

"That explains the nickname then doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"It was the twins idea. Well that and Amazon but only they're allowed to call me that."

The bracelets fitted perfectly, and the marks just seemed to fade out of being.

Bundled up in her new jumper, smiling happily, Hermione felt the best she had in a long time.

* * *

_There ends the account of Hermione's Christmas with the Blacks. She made a lasting impression on Sirius and Remus that holiday, something that we will touch on again later. They returned to Hogwarts for the new term happy and healthy. If only things had stayed that way._

* * *

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_I wanted to thank you for my jumper. My old one had been worn till it was naught but rags, at which point I just gave it to the twins to use for broom polishing and the like. My new one fits perfectly and is lovely and warm. So thank you._

_The twins have been on their best behaviour all holiday. Fred was adamant I mention this. Not sure why. It's true at least._

_I'm afraid I cannot take much credit for their behaviour at school. I was ill for a few days last term and they asked permission to look after me from McGonagall. We spent the days studying and they looked after me. So thank you for raising wonderful children._

_I hope you have a lovely Christmas and a happy new year._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger. _

* * *

Molly Weasley looked at the letter and frowned.

"Arthur?" She called.

Her husband popped his head into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Yes dear?"

"Do we have room in the house for another child?"

Arthur frowned and did the necessary calculations.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to adopt Hermione Granger."

Her husband looked amazed.

"Why?"

"Because if she can make the twins behave then I never want her to leave. She's such a lovely girl."

* * *

**A/N**

**It's been a while hasn't it. **

**Sorry about that.**

**Drop us a review, tell me of any mistakes ect.**

**WTWE will be updated soon.**

**Any thoughts or questions?**

**Hood Out.**


	9. Devious Little Firstie

"Sirius?" Remus leaned against the brick wall of Platform nine and three quarters and watched his fellow Marauder out of the corner of his eye. Ahead of them the twins and Hermione boarded the train, following the enthusiastic Harry who'd gone ahead to secure a compartment.

Sirius rubbed his temples.

"I get the feeling Moony, that whatever you're going to say is going to upset me deeply and bother me for months on end."

"Then I shan't say it."

The two men stood in silence watching the bustling platform.

"All right. Tell me before I explode."

Remus grinned in triumph.

"It's about Hermione."

"Nice girl isn't she?"

"Oh undeniably. But that's not the point."

"And the point is..." A load whistle signaled the train pulling out of the station. The platform was engulfed in steam and smoke for a while and Remus waited until it had cleared before continuing.

"Did you notice she only had two changes of clothes?"

"What!" Sirius, who'd never been very good at not over reacting, yelled across the platform.

"I asked Filly. She's been washing and repairing them for her. She's seems quite taken with the girl."

"Does the school know about this?"

"I seriously doubt it. You remember how it was Padfoot. We wore school uniform almost all the time. Most wore it all day even at weekends. Without Hogsmead trips, how could anyone notice? I guarantee you the boys haven't."

"How do you know?" They wandered through the brick wall and back into muggle London.

"Sirius how much time did you spend noticing girls clothes?" Remus challenged, smiling slightly.

"I dunno. I spent more time trying to get them out of them to be honest."

"Exactly. I think I'm going to write to McGonagall with my concerns."

"Isn't that a bit drastic?"

"No. Sirius I was as poor as they came in Hogwarts and even I had more changes of clothes than her."

"Maybe it's a muggle thing."

"Your forgetting something."

"What?" Sirius pushed his way past a flock of businessmen and glared onwards.

"Hermione isn't a muggle. She's a witch. Those policies and rules don't apply to her any longer. Officially speaking she's a ward of the school and as such it is their concern that she is clothed and fed properly."

"All right. You win Moony."

Remus grinned.

"On a completely unrelated subject...Why haven't you proposed to Amelia yet?"

"I haven't found the right moment."

"Uh huh. Sirius you've been dating for nearly ten years. She'll be thirty nine next summer. For the love of Merlin, would you do it already?"

"Do you think it'll bother him?"

"Who?"

Sirius rung his hands slightly.

"Harry."

"Amelia has been like a mother to Harry all his life. If I remember correctly you spent your first date standing around his cot making faces at him. He loves both Amy and Susan. Stop using your son as an excuse."

Sirius glared dramatically at him. "One day Moony you will fall in love. And I will never let you forget it."

Remus just rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.

"What ever you say Pads. What ever you say."

* * *

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts in a much better state than she'd left. It felt nice to have someone else know and understand the bond she had with the twins. Well perhaps not understand but be sympathetic. Sirius had provided her with a book on the matter which she intended to read at the earliest opportunity. As well as that someone, and Hermione strongly suspected Filly, had re-hemmed all of her dresses and patched the holes. The work was so well done that Hermione wouldn't have noticed the patches had she not remembered the holes being there in the first place. Still it was good to be back at school. Now they knew the enchanted hair gel worked, Fred had placed it in the Slytherin bathrooms the instant they got back to school. Although he refused to tell anyone how he got into the Slytherin Dungeons. Draco Malfoy had fallen for it five times before working it out, sporting hairstyles of various colours and daftness. The recipe was gleefully added to the twins book of successful pranks.

The school was buzzing with gossip when they returned. The gamekeepers hut had burned down and there was now a loose dragon in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid could often be seen wandering the grounds with a bucket of meat and a teddy bear shouting for the dragon he had named, for reasons known only to himself, "Norbert". Norbert had managed to enrage the centaurs who resided in the forest. According to the Patil twins a group of "gorgeous" centaurs had made their way up to the castle to appeal with the Headmaster. Apparently a group Romanian Dragon Tamers were flying over at Dumbledore's request to deal with it, including Charlie Weasley the twins older brother.

Tonight, however,was Monday and the first of Hermione's week of detentions. She stood outside the thick oak door, tapping her fingers nervously against her wand, which emitted green sparks at rhythmic intervals.

"Come in Miss Granger."

Damn. How had she known?

Reluctantly Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the quiet office. Professor McGonagall sat imperiously behind her large desk and watched the young girl. She had to admit she'd been worried when she'd received her letter from Remus.

"Professor."

Minerva gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

"Have a seat."

Hermione perched on the edge of the chair and regarded her with large brown eyes. There wasn't any anger or fear in those eyes. Just quiet determination.

"Why did you leave school without informing a member of staff or asking permission?"

"Honestly Professor, I didn't think anyone would notice I was gone. Had Professor Flitwick not been looking for me you wouldn't have found out at all. The security arrangements are extremely lacking in this school."

Minerva dragged in a shocked gasp. Then one corner of those pursed laps twitched slightly and Minerva McGonagall burst into peals of laughter. Hermione watched her professor chuckle for several minuets before she regained her composure.

"You may have a point there. We will have to review protocol if one first year can slip through on her own. Even if she is friends with the Weasley twins."

"Please don't Professor. It'll make it harder the next time I want to leave."

"Why did you not ask for permission?"

"I believed that Professor Dumbledore would not allow me to leave without accompanying me to Mister Black's residence."

"Well done for saying residence instead of house or cottage or manse. Stops anyone picking up on things...unintentionally."

Those brown eyes widened slightly.

"I'm surprised you picked up on that."

"In future, simply inform me of your intentions for holidays and that should be sufficient. I can understand your reluctance to deal with the Headmaster. You are a very loyal friend to Mr Black."

"Professor do you ever get the feeling your talking to someone about a secret, which you believe they are aware of but you yourself are unwilling to reveal the actual secret?"

Minerva smiled. "Miss Granger I find myself in that situation with increasing regularity."

"Interesting phenomenon isn't it?"

"Very."

There was a pause where both witches tried to hide their smiles. Minerva held out a tin.

"Have a biscuit Granger."

"Thank you." Hermione ate her digestive quietly and glanced around the room. "What exactly will I be doing for my detentions?"

"Oh various things."

Hermione frowned slightly. In her, truthfully limited, experience, this was not how detentions were supposed to go.

"So tell me about home?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in topic, Hermione blinked and then scowled.

"Who wrote to you?" She asked, voice deadpanned.

"What?" Carefully constructed puzzlement coloured the teachers voice.

"I'm no fool Professor. I have the strongest feeling that this conversation is about to turn into one about my home life. Believe me I am no novice at these discussions. My primary hosted three of these one of which resulted in an enquiry at my orphanage. All three were because of well meaning letters sent by parents. So who wrote to you?"

"Remus Lupin."

Hermione growled slightly and leaned back, somewhat ungracefully, in her chair.

"And I was starting to like him too. Very well Professor. Ask your questions."

"Is it true that you don't have many changes of clothes?"

"I have several dresses which are my uniform from London, one pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a jumper knitted by Mrs Weasley and several sets of underware which I do not wish to discuss."

"Is that it?"

Hermione nodded. "Please understand. I am one of many back home, it is impossible for them to clothes us all. So the uniforms make it easier and they get washed frequently."

"Very well. How did you pay for your school equipment?"

"I used money. How do you pay for things?" The expression of innocent puzzlement was not lost on McGonagall.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione chuckled slightly.

"I used my own money which I had collected by myself and exchanged it at Gringotts."

"Did Professor Dumbledore not tell you about the fund for orphans?"

"I was not aware of it until now Professor. It makes sense for such a thing to exist. If I would be able to make use of it this summer I would be most grateful. I will not have had the time to collect enough money for new books."

"Collect?"

"Mmm."

Minerva recognised where she wasn't going to get anywhere and changed the subject.

"I believe that is enough. But will you tell me about yourself? And your parents?"

Hermione looked at the teacher and stared into the eyes framed by spectacles.

"Very well..."

_And Hermione talked. She told her about her parents and their lives as dentists. Their home, birthdays, the orphanage, how she missed her books. And McGonagall listened, asking questions where appropriate and sharing her own stories. When the three hours were over and Hermione had been sent back to Gryffindor Tower, Minerva came and found me in my office. She sat down and smiled at me and said,_

"_Filius I believe I am very lucky today. I have met someone who is truly wonderful. Miss Granger possesses all the talents I would wish my own daughter to have. She's forthright, intelligent, loyal, brave, devious, rather funny, I almost wish I could..."_

_She broke off at this point and gazed in to the fire. To this day she has never told me what it was she was considering. But whatever it was, it brought a smile to my friends face and for that I am grateful._

Well detention had certainly been enlightening. Albiet slightly fattening. Hermione brushed biscuit crumbs off her robes and slipped quietly down the hall. She paused at the entrance to the third floor corridor. There was no one around and now seemed the best opportunity to investigate something that had been bothering her since the Sorting Ceremony in September.

Threats of death were all very well but in a school! With hundreds of students around, many of whom had powerful and rich parents? Hermione suspected that Dumbledore's warning was little more than vast exaggeration. She'd asked the Twins and Percy, who'd both told her that the corridor had been open last year and housed nothing special, save a few empty classrooms. Besides if it was really dangerous surely it would be locked and secured to such an extent that she wouldn't be able to get into the danger, whatever it was.

She pulled out her wand and regarded the wooden door. A quick Alohamora later and the door unlocked. Hermione shook her head in amazement as her jaw dropped. This was just daft. Honestly this school contained some of the most powerful and clever teachers in the magical world and they had left a potentially corridor virtually wide open. If Hermione could get in with a basic first year spell, what exactly was stopping the rest of the school? Obviously it couldn't be that bad.

Still Hermione was cautious. Being friends with the twins had taught her that much at least. She cracked open the door and peered, cautiously into the room. The three giant shaggy heads, rested quietly on their paws, eyes blearily gazing around the bland room. Hermione shut the door with a quiet snick and leaned against the rough stone wall, trying to catch her breath. That was a Cerebrus, a creature of Greek Mythology. It was impossible.

_It was at this point that Hermione remembered that she was a witch, living in a school of magical beings, with a highly unusual soul bond and that she really ought to stop being surprised by things like this._

But still it was a highly dangerous creature. And some idiot had just tied it up in a school corridor? What kind of moron thought that was a good idea? Hermione breathed deeply and searched her memory. It had been sometime since she'd been interested in Greek legends. What was it the myths said? Music tames the savage beast? Something like that. A small voice whispered to her that perhaps she should go back to the dormitory. She didn't want to be killed or expelled.

She frowned. Surely it would be the other way around. Hermione rubbed her temples and sighed. She had her priorities out of order. What would the twins think? They'd never let her live it down if she went back to the common room now.

That decided it.

Quickly and quietly Hermione slipped through the unlocked doorway and closed it behind her, pressing her back to the wood, hand still wrapped around the handle. Immediately the dog focused on her, low rumbling growls coming from fanged mouths. Hermione froze in fear and just stared, wide-eyed at the creature. The large collar around it's neck was metal and the chain holding it to the wall was large and heavy and stretched tight. It couldn't reach her unless it broke through the links. This calmed her slightly and Hermione held out a hand for it to sniff, stepping forward slightly. She refused to flinch as it sniffed in deeply it's nose about a foot from her hand. The growling stopped and she stepped slightly closer, ignoring the part of her which was yelling for her to get out of there NOW!

The dog leaned as close as it could and drooled liberally over her hand. Hermione chuckled. It reminded her of a dog her neighbour had had.

Quietly at first, but with increasing confidence and strength she began to sing. She'd forgotten the words to the lullaby her mother had sung to her, but the words weren't important. The tune was. She leaned forward and scratched a giant ear and was immediately nudged by two other heads who were looking for attention.

"Aw." She crooned "You're just a big softy aren't you. Bet you're bored out of your mind in here."

A loud banging came from the back as the dog wagged it's tail and hit the stone walls, much to Hermione's amusement.  
Eventually the dog fell asleep and she left, heart still banging in her chest.  
She couldn't wait to tell the twins about the trapdoor under the dogs feet.

* * *

"Are you INSANE?" Fred shrieked at her.

Hermione sighed.

"The last time I checked...no. Why do you think it's something I should be concerned about?"

Fred's mouth twitched slightly into an unwilling smile.

"We could feel your fear through the bond. When you didn't come back after your detention we got worried. You could have found another bloody troll for all we knew."

"But instead you went into the Third Floor corridor which we've been banned from for good reason. If Dumbledore says not to go in there then even we listen to him."

George cuddled her closer and sighed, fluffing her hair slightly as he did so. Fred groaned and sat on her other side, curling up next to her.

"They were asking for someone to break in. It's not my fault."

Fred and George raised disbelieving eyebrows.

"So you just cast an unlocking charm by accident, and then fell through the door in a completely unrelated incident?"

She sniffed slightly.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Fred. Look I'm sorry but aren't you curious?"

"About?"

Hermione's eyes blazed with curiosity.

"What's through that trapdoor?"

Fred groaned.

"Isn't it supposed to be us leading you into danger?"

"We've been a bad influence on you little Amazon."

Hermione huffed and jumped off the desk, brushing dust off her clothes.

"I'm off to bed then."

"Speaking of which..."

"How've you been sleeping?"

She shrugged and peered around the doorway.

"I got about three hours. Not bad really. Night Cassy and Polly."

A long freckled arm reached out and dragged her back into the room to stand in front of them.

"Cassy and Polly? That's your idea of a nickname?"

"Yeah." She scratched her nose. "Like Castor and Pollux. The Gemini twins."

George sighed.

"Keep trying Granger."

* * *

"Who would know about magical creatures?"

Percy glanced up at Hermione from his homework and frowned in thought.

"Well I suppose the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn. But he's in the hospital wing. Unfortunate incident with a tree dryad. If it's urgent you could ask Hagrid."

She wrinkled her nose in thought.

"The tall gentleman with the beard?"

"That's him."

"Thank you Mr Weasley."

Percy blinked and watched in amazement as the tiny girl strode off.

"She sounds eerily like McGonagall sometimes." He mused.

* * *

"Explain to me again, why we're going to see Hagrid?"

Hermione grinned at George.

"Because you two love me and will do anything to make me happy."

"But why?"

Hermione trudged through the thick snow, that still covered the ground in late January and smiled angelically. Neither twin was fooled.

"Because I hate not knowing things. I would have thought you two would be more that happy to help me. I can always got and get Ron if you like."

Fred snorted with laughter, as George grinned weakly.

"I think for the safety of our younger brother you had better let us stay. He'd annoy you and you'd hurt him."

"Shut up Polly."

George's groan of frustration was cut off by Hermione rapping on the door of the Gamekeepers newly repaired hut with her fist. As the footsteps on the other side got closer she pushed the twins forward and slipped behind them, looking every inch the timid first year.

Hagrid pulled open the door and glanced straight over their heads before thinking to look down.

"Fred! George!" The giant pulled them into a bone crushing hug before finally spotting Hermione.

"Whose this then?"

"This is Hermione."

"She's a first year we're corrupting."

Hermione noticed the twins had taken to playing with their bracelets when they lied. It was a purely subconscious gesture. Hermione stared wide eyed up at Hagrid and muttered a quiet, "Hello."

"We thought we'd bring her down to see you."

Hagrid stood aside and ushered them into his cabin.

"Might a' well stay for some tea then. Just put the pot on to brew." There was a small banging noise as he turned to grab three mugs hanging from hooks. Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw Hermione slip her wand out of her sleeve and point it at Hagrid, muttering quietly. Before he could confront her on it, Hagrid had turned back with three steaming mugs, and one large bucket, full of tea.

"Thank you." Hermione sipped the hot liquid thoughtfully as Fred and George talked about how school had been treating them and the latest pranks they'd caused.

"Mr Hagrid?" Hermione piped up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Don't see why not?" He smiled kindly at the girl who beamed back.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the Cerebrus."

The bearded face brightened.

"You interested in magical creatures?" She nodded eagerly. "You two have got another Charlie here." He took a large drink from his bucket and frowned slightly.

"Well there's the obvious I suppose. They love music, very friendly most of the time but also very intelligent creatures. I was telling a friend of mine, the man who sold me Norbert in fact, 'bout the one I raised from a pup. I called 'im Fluffy. Lovely boy he was."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh nothin. He's working up at the castle for Dumbledore. Guardin'. Great guard dogs they are. Almost impossible to sneak up on, unless it's a bit of a softy."

"Wow." Hermione breathed out in what she hoped would be perceived as awe. "So what's he guarding up there?"

Hagrid chuckled slightly.

"Nah. I couldn't tell you that. That's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Ah. So tell me more about Norbert. I find the process of dragon rearing fascinating. What sort of brandy did you use?"

* * *

It was half past nine by the time they escaped. Dodging the prefects on patrol, they arrived back at the crowded Common Room, Hermione grinning smugly the whole way. The twins didn't even pause, just grabbed an arm each and dragged her up to their dorm room. Lee was still downstairs, trying to impress Alicia and Fred locked the door behind them to prevent any other interruptions.

"I really hope you have a good reason for making us listen to Hagrid ramble on about dragons for the last hour."

Hermione frowned in confusion

"Dragons are fascinating. Weren't you enjoying yourselves?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes George?"

"What exactly was that about?"

"And what was with the nifty spell work?"

Hermione sighed and leaned forward on Fred's bed, cuddling the pillow.

"I needed to know what possible reason someone could have for storing a vicious creature in a school full of magical children. And before you say anything, yes I needed to know. I can't stand unsolved mysteries. So I asked Perfect Percy who would be best to ask and he told me to go to Hagrid. So I did."

"And the spell?" Asked Fred.

She shrugged delicately.

"Simple babbling hex. I estimated that given Hagrid's large size and that I am a tiny, little, insignificant and innocent first year," Both twins snorted. "The spell would only make him slightly more talkative."

"You are terrifyingly devious sometimes."

"And you needed us there why?"

"It would have looked strange if a previously unknown first year was to introduce herself and ask about three-headed dogs. You two were my cover."

George groaned.

"Remind me why we're friends with you again?"

She waved her hands at him and widened her eyes comically.

"We are fated to be the bestest of friends for forever and ever. And be followed around by rainbows and kittens and toffee." She sobered slightly. "Anyway at least we know what the dog is doing there."

"We do?"

Hermione scowled.

"Don't you two ever listen? Yes we do. The dog is obviously guarding something. The key to which is Nicholas Flamel."

Twin expressions of confusion looked up at her.

"Who is that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

_Dear Mr R Lupin,_

_Whilst I appreciate your concern and worry for my person, I feel it is necessary to inform you personally of several facts regarding my well being. _

_1. I am not mistreated at my current lodgings. I am small in size due to genetics and not to malnutrition. My clothes are well worn but they fit and they suit my purposes._

_2. Hogwarts School, whilst legally being my guardian, is not responsible for my well fare out side of school. Any concerns you may have should go, in future, either to myself or to my head care worker. Never should you bring myself up to the attention of the school board. I am unsure as to whether or not you are aware of the procedure for muggleborns, found in lacking homes. When the school is made aware of it the Ministry will remove the child from their previous home, obliviate their guardians and place them for adoption inside the wizarding community. This is wrong Mr Lupin. I have no wish to be taken from my current home, nor lose access to the world I grew up in. In this instance we can only be thankful that Professor McGonagall chose to bring these matters up with myself._

_3. I feel that this is the most important fact of all._

_**None **of the above is your business. Whilst I am grateful for your hospitality over the Christmas break, it does not give you a right to interfere in my life. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself._

_Please in future refrain from meddling in that which does not concern you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione J Granger_

_(Letter donated to this publication by )_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello. We're a bit shorter today, but never mind.**

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers.**

**CLARIFICATION.**

**The letter at the end of the last chapter. The bit where Molly asks if they can adopt Hermione? That was a joke. Like when your mum says to your friend "Oh you're so polite. Can you stay forever?" That sort of thing. Hermione will not end up being sister to the twins. :)**

**Un-beta-ed as always.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**Hood Out.**


	10. Nicholas Flamel

"Black?"

"Granger?"

"Come with me."

Hermione shut the door of the abandoned class room as Harry rubbed his arm, scowling at her from underneath his fringe.

"Where'd you get so bloody strong?"

"I spend two nights a week throwing things. It helps build up muscle. Besides your kinda scrawny."

Harry bristled.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm just slim. Seekers need to be fast you know."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway why did you drag me in here? Sirius warned me about girls like you, you know. Aren't you a bit young for snogging in cupboards?" Harry teased, eyes sparkling.

"What? Oh shut up Harry. Anyway..." Hermione raked a hand through her hair charging the curls with static. "I'm a year older than you."

She paused and frowned.

"And this is a classroom."

Harry just grinned unrepentantly and hugged her tightly. Hermione froze for a second before returning the gesture.

"How have you been?" He murmured, resting his head on her shoulder. "We've hardly seen you in the last few months."

"I'm fine Harry, just listen..."

Harry held her at arms length and looked her over, scowling slightly.

"You've become a library hermit. You almost live in there. The twins have been going spare. They can't go in there until Madam Pince releases them from their ban..."

"Harry?"

"And I can just tell they're dying to drag you out of there and force you to go to meals." Harry frowned and glared at her. "You have been eating right."

"Yes. Harry..."

"Not enough by the look of you. If it wasn't for Quidditch I don't think you'd leave the castle."

"Harry!"

"Fred and George have been doing my nut in. You've barely been focusing in classes."

"My grades are still higher than yours. But Harry if you'll just listen to me..."

"And don't get me started on how late you stay up..."

"HARRY!"

A pair of considerably unimpressed emerald eyes stared at her.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Your impossible. If you'll just be quiet for a moment I've got something important to tell you."

"It can't be that important if your wasting this much time in tell me. Come on just spit it out."

"I'm wasting time?" Hermione parroted indignantly. "It's you being this stu..."

Harry covered her mouth with his hand. Her hair began to spark and somehow he got zapped with static electricity. Harry jerked his hand back as Hermione grinned innocently.

"How did you do that?" He asked nursing his fingers.

"No idea."

"But...?"

"Now whose time wasting." Harry stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway as I was trying to ask you. Do you know what day it is on Saturday?"

"Yes." Harry said decisively.

"What?"

"Saturday."

Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots."

Harry chuckled and dragged her over to a bench by the wall.

"It's okay Twist. Saturday is the first of April."

Hermione breathed through her nose and seemed to gather her patience.

"Yes. April Fool's day. Otherwise known as..."

"The Weasley Twins Birthday."

Hermione made fireworks shoot from her wand tip.

"Finally he gets it."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"I thoroughly disagree."

"Maybe this is why Snape likes you so much. Your vicious sense of humour."

"Focus Black."

"Sorry. So what's the plan?"

"Lee's throwing a party in the common room. We're helping."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Translation: Hermione's throwing a party and Lee's doing what he's told. Ow!"

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay I'm in."

"Good. So I need you to..."

* * *

_April Fools day is traditionally a muggle holiday, similar to Valentines day which wizards had also adopted. For many years the first of April was a normal teaching day for the staff at Hogwarts and this remained so until the arrival of the Marauders. After seven years they left and the castle relaxed around the muggle day of pranking. This lasted until the arrival of Fred and George Weasley, who on their 12th birthday managed to steal the hats from all members of staff and somehow fitted them to the top of the chandeliers in the entrance hall. Needless to say that was the tamest of their pranks. When Miss Granger arrived things only got worse._

* * *

"You two sure about this one?" Hermione whispered as they crouched behind a tapestry of a centaur next to the entrance to the dungeons. "He'll kill you."  
Fred shrugged.

"He's wanted to do that since first year. Don't worry Amazon."

Hermione snorted.

"Don't mistake contempt for your idiocy for actually worry. I'll leave that to Oliver. He'll be heartbroken if he loses you two."

George chuckled quietly.

"You're such a nice person Hermione."

"Red haired buffoon." She shot back.

"Quiet!" Fred hissed. He, Hermione and George peered around the tapestry, watching as Professor Snape advanced down the corridor, black robes billowing behind him.

"On three?" George murmured.

Hermione and Fred nodded quietly. Snape drew level with the tapestry and as one they fired three different hexes. Snape stiffened as the magic hit him, but they didn't wait to see if he turned to investigate. As soon as they were sure the spells had reached their target, they sped off down the secret corridor.

Hermione and the twins made sure they had a good seat for that evenings dinner. Harry, unusually, sat beside Hermione with the twins on either side of them.

"So explain it to me again?"

Hermione sighed and gestured to Fred to take up the explanation.

"Well it's like this. We've been wanting to pull a prank on Snape for years but we lacked the manpower..."

"And intelligence." Hermione muttered. Fred rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"So we figured after what happened with the troll we could probably combine spells and increase the potency of them if we, George, Hermione and myself, cast at the same time. So we practised."

Harry chuckled.

"Which explains why Malfoy was sporting some very interesting boils."

George grinned.

" A perfect cocktail of colouring and swelling charm added to a boiling hex. Thing of beauty."

"Malfoy's face made me want to vomit."

"Yes well, our art isn't to everyone's tastes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded towards the teachers table.

"Timing charms about to wear off." She muttered.

Professor Snape was leaning back in his chair, glaring at his portion of chicken stew as though it had caused him personal offence.

Hermione began to count down, one eye fixed on the nearest watch.

"Five, four..."

"Three.." muttered Fred gleefully.

"Two..." added George.

The last of their countdown was lost in the chaos as Professor Snape was engulfed in pink smoke, emitting a loud squeak of surprise. The Hall burst into laughter as the teachers desperately tried to evade the fumes.

"And that would be the fabric charm." Fred murmured.

The smoke cleared revealing Snape, dressed in sunshine yellow robes, embroidered with flowers. He had a large cone perched on his head, like the sort medieval princesses were supposed to wear. It had streamers coming from the top.

They were pink.

Harry snorted with laughter, as certain members of staff, namely McGonagall, tried to stifle their giggles. The rest of the students had no such problem. Howling laughter burst out from three tables, along with no small amount of applause.

Harry frowned suddenly.

"I only count two spells. Timing and Fabric. What's the third?"

"Wait for it." Hermione muttered.

Snape had given up his attempts to return his robes to their former prince-of-evil glory and instead turned his glare on the Great Hall. Although it's effect was marred slightly by the black eyes being framed by sparkly pink streamers, it still remained terrifying. The hall quietened down pretty quickly.

"When I find out who did this?" He growled threateningly. Or at least that was Harry's assumption because what actually came out was a high pitched voice which really should have belonged on a three year old girl. It certainly shouldn't have been loud enough to reverberate around the whole castle.

This time the laughter couldn't be stifled and even some of the Slytherins joined in, although they did try and hide the faces from their furious head of house.

"WEASLEY!" He screamed.

Fred and George assumed expressions of total innocence as the irate potions master strode over to them.

"Oh honestly Severus." McGonagall chastised. "They were sitting on the other side of the hall. We would have seen them casting those spells. They cannot be responsible and you cannot prove that they were involved. I suggest you get yourself back to your office and change."  
Professor Snape seemed about to open his mouth to argue when he remembered the charms, and simply settled for glaring at the offending Gryffindors before he swept out of the hall. The canary yellow robes and streamers billowing behind him.

* * *

McGonagall cornered them after dinner as they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower for the party.

"Granger, Weasley, Weasley and Black. A word please." She ushered them into a nearby classroom and glared at them.

"The only reason you are not facing serious losses of house points and detentions is because you were incredibly sneaky about this but..."

"I didn't know you could lose detention?" Fred whispered in an awed tone.

"Wish we'd known that in first year."

McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. I'd say not to let it happen again but I am aware who I'm talking to. It's like the Marauders all over again." She added rubbing her forehead. "Just go you lot."

They dutifully trudged over to the door, trying to look remorseful, which was hard because Fred was making funny faces at them.

"I do have one question though?" They paused and waited.

"Why yellow?"

"No self respecting Gryffindor would dare use yellow as a pranking colour. It's a Hufflepuff colour."

"And you don't mess with Hufflepuff."

"Hmmm." McGonagall frowned slightly.

"Besides.." Hermione added. "Yellow goes lovely with the daffodils. Looks so much better than crimson."

McGonagall waited until she was sure they had left before chuckling quietly.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Hermione had convinced the house elves to bake a birthday cake, and supply drinks and food. Lee had done the decorations, and the Common Room was festooned with with ribbons and balloons, not to mention the occasional Filibuster Firework. Hermione wasn't sure how Lee had managed to get a hold of muggle helium balloons but the twins were having an excellent time inhaling the stuff.

"Frog Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione looked up to see Neville and adjusted her scowl to a slight smile. "Oh hi Neville."

He held out a boxed chocolate frog to her.

"Want one?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Sure."

After ruthlessly biting the head off her frog, she slipped the card out of the packaging and scowled slightly.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner,Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

Hermione froze and reread it. Then without any warning she barreled off to her dormitory, leaving the party behind her.

* * *

"I found it." Hermione grinned over the jug of orange juice.

"Brilliant." George beamed at her. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Nicholas Flamel."

"Oh."

"Well technically you found him." Fred spooned some porridge into his mouth. "But lets not quibble over technicalities, little firstie."

Fred's porridge exploded, splattering his face and robes, with creamy oats.

"How do you keep doing that?" George demanded as Fred wiped his face on the table cloth.

"Doing what?"

"Accidental magic."

Hermione shrugged.

"Happens when I get annoyed."

"Yeah but it shouldn't." Harry frowned. "You've got a wand. That usually stops it."

"Does it really matter?"

"Does if I'm going to have to keep picking breakfast out of my hair." Fred mumbled.

"Then don't annoy me. Anyway..." Hermione rummaged in her bag, before tugging out a large leather bound book. She opened it and propped it against a juice jug.

"Listen to this. _Nicholas Flamel is the only known creator of the Philosophers Stone._" Then it goes on about his wife and him. The stone grants immortality. Flamel uses the stone to create an Elixir which has extended his life by several centuries. A normal wizard only usually lives to a hundred and fifty."

"Okay. But why has Dumbledore hidden it at Hogwarts? Wouldn't Gringotts be a better choice?"

"Well I thought about that and it's logic really. Obviously to stone is being hidden from something which isn't worried by the security arrangements at Gringotts, but who is significantly worried by the presence of Albus Dumbledore."

George chewed thoughtfully.

"Well that narrows it down to only a few people."

"Actually it narrows it down to one." Harry sighed.

"You-know-who."

Fred nodded.

"Anyone care to explain?" Hermione snapped, hating being left out of the loop.

"Well it's a well known fact. The only person Voldemort was ever scared of was Dumbledore. It's the reason Hogwarts was considered so safe."

Hermione snorted.

"That's an excellent theory but isn't Voldemort dead?" George interjected.

"Yeah." Harry added, rubbing his forehead under his fringe. "Didn't that Harry Potter bloke defeat him or something?"

"Something like that." Fred grinned.

"Why is that all people ever say?" George asked. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"What?"

"It's always Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord failed in his attempt... yada yada. But it never says he's dead. Defeated and dead are two different things."

"I think it's just assumed Georgie."

"No. Because Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald and all that means is that he's locked up in some prison. Where he has been for the last fifty years or so. That's what defeated means."

"So your saying that Voldemort is alive somewhere?" Harry hissed, suddenly very pale.

"I'm saying it's possible."

Hermione moved suddenly and wrapped her arms around George, in a bone crushing hug.

"You bloody genius." She blushed slightly and released him,but continued to beam at them. "We can't talk here. C'mon lets go upstairs."

It wasn't until they were safely ensconced in the twins dormitory that Hermione spoke again.

"Well it makes sense now doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"The troll."

"What troll? As in our troll?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Fred, our troll. What causes a better distraction that a twelve foot mountain troll? Someone got it into the castle for a reason. What if it was to get everyone away from the third floor corridor and Fluffy?"

"So your saying it was one of the staff?"

Harry groaned.

"I have no idea how you came to that conclusion. I swear she's been rubbing off on you two."

Fred cast Harry an amused glance and explained.

"There is only one way to get that troll into the castle and that, my darling Harry, is through the wards." He winked at Hermione. "I'm not just a pretty face you know. Furthermore no student could open the wards. In fact no ordinary wizard could. They are coded to only accept manipulation by a member of staff. So that narrows down our list of suspects."

"I think we can safely rule out a few though. McGonagall and Flitwick. Definitely Professor Sprout. Woman wouldn't hurt a Vampire Mosp." George sighed at Hermione's confusion. "Wizarding term. Sorry."

"I can't really picture any of the staff members attempting to aid the return of Voldemort." Hermione tugged on her plait, causing several curls to spring free. "But then people do the strangest things."

Harry grunted.

"Well actually that's not true." They turned to look at him in surprise. "Sirius told me before I left for Hogwarts to watch out for Professor Snape. Not only was Sirius mean to him at school but apparently he was one of Voldemorts followers. He switched sides before he was defeated though. Became Dumbledore's right hand man."

There was a pause while they digested that.

"Yeah." Fred nodded slowly. "I can see that. The whole evil aura thing."

"But Dumbledore trusts him," George pointed out.

"Dumbledore trusts a lot of people." Hermione sighed slightly. "In fact he trust every member of staff. If he didn't he wouldn't employ them. But obviously he's wrong about somebody."

"Still the stone is safe right?" Hermione cocked her head to the side and watched Harry. "As long as the Headmaster is in Hogwarts, whoever it is won't make an attempt to get the stone."

Hermione nodded.

"So we wait until he's left the castle."

"Wait for what?"

"Well if Snape or whoever it is decides to go after the stone, someone will need to stop them."

"Someone being the key word in that sentence. It doesn't need to be us. Perhaps," and here George drew in a shuddering breath as though the very idea was horrifying to him, "we should tell a member of staff about this. What could we really do to stop him anyway?"

"Anything is possible, so long as you've got enough nerve." Fred whispered, earning him a glare from his brother.

"Who would believe us?" Harry pointed out. "For one thing having you two on our side is hardly going to help. No one believe you two. And Hermione and I are just first years. No one would touch our story with a Merlin's staff."

"How about this?" Hermione offered. "We wait and see. Dumbledore may stay here until the end of term and then it won't be our problem. So we wait and if, and only if, he leaves the castle, we go to the teachers."

"And if they don't believe us?"

"Well I always thought that writing certain death on something was just asking for them to break in. Don't you?"

* * *

_Apparently the following months were filled with tension for our group of friends. Under Hermione's insistence (and several strongly worded letters from Molly Weasley), they threw themselves into their end of term exams. It was with some relief that Professor Dumbledore didn't leave the castle, until June was upon them and their exams were the only thing on their minds._

* * *

Hermione cracked her neck to work out the kinks she'd acquired in her transfiguration exam. Before long Fred and George appeared at her elbows, both grinning with relief.

"I'm glad that's over." Fred grinned. "How'd you do little know-it-all?"

"Doesn't really matter." Hermione led them into lunch and nabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet which had been lying on the table.

"Doesn't it?"

"Good grades don't stop you from being a freak." She muttered.

"Hmmm. Wait. What?"

"Nothing. Here look at this." Hermione spread the paper out in front of them and scowled.

The section in question was in the middle of the paper, under the heading of Ministry Affairs.

_Wizengamot Meeting Tonight!_

_The Wizengamot of Great Britain will be in session today from 4pm until late. It should be noted that all members must attend and failure to do so will in a fine._

_The agenda for this evening includes;_

_-The placement for the Quidditch World Cup Stadium_

_-Goblin Restriction Laws_

_-Minuets of the last meeting_

As one they turned and looked at the teachers table. The large carved throne-like chair was empty, it's usual occupant obviously missing.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm a sorry about this. I have been writing this story. Just not necessarily in the right order. Hate filler chapters.**

**Please review. I love hearing from you. **

**And thank you to Danny-Shells, for jumping on my flamer. I'll admit it put me off a bit but then I realised all their problems were because they hadn't read the story properly. **

**I'll have the next one up soon.**

**Probably :)**

**Hood Out.**


End file.
